


Yami no Game: Death's Awakening

by zephyrdragon362



Series: Yami no Game saga [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi solves the legendary Sennen Puzzle but with its completion unearthed two demonic spirits that promised to do anything to protect him, even if it means deadly games that will ensure the loser's death. Other than this, there is more that the spirits wants other than their charge's safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the songs that may show up in the story
> 
> one of many stories being moved from my account on FF.net

For eight years, one child has worked on a mystical item known as the Sennen Puzzle. But what he did not know was the curse that was known to be part of it. Whoever solves the puzzle will be granted the powers of Death and the shadows itself. But the child only thought it was a myth passed down for many generations.

But he will find out soon that it wasn't a myth.

0

"Almost done."

The boy who spoke this soft sentence was Yugi Motou, high school student of Domino High and loner. He didn't have any friends and only lived with his grandfather at the Kame Game shop. The treasure, as he called it, that he was working on was a puzzle that he found sitting in the darkest corner of the shop, like it was placed there so it would never be found. He was intrigued by the puzzle and made it his goal to complete it. And so he did, using every spare moment he had to work on it.

After eight years, he was close to being done, but he never knew of the danger lurking in the shadows with the puzzle's completion.

He smiled as he fitted the last piece into place. "Finally, I'm done!" he said with glee. The puzzle now started to glow with a dark light and he watched, curious and slightly afraid. Soon, the glow engulfed him and pulled his soul into the puzzle.

0

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around before finding that he wasn't in his room. _'What happened? I remember finally completing the puzzle and then a dark glow engulfing me. Where did it take me?'_ he wondered as he stood up. He examined to room and saw toys and games littering the floor.

He looked up and saw a door that led out and he walked over, opening it and saw he was now in a long hallway, another door, made of metal, sitting across from him with the engraving of an eye on it. There was hieroglyphics written on it that said this:

_Whoever opens this door will release two demon spirits from their eternal rest and will only obey the one that has dare do such a task. The one who has opened the door will be cursed with the powers of shadows and death and the spirits will punish those that have tried to harm their master with a yami no game which could mean death to the loser._

Of course, he wasn't taught to read hieroglyphics so he expected the door to be harmless and walked over. He opened it and saw nothing but darkness inside. He walked inside and the door slammed shut behind him, engulfing him in complete darkness. He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked through the dark room.

0

In another part of the room, two shadows moved before one opened piercing cerise eyes. _'So, someone has completed the puzzle...'_ he thought before smirking, showing rows of sharp teeth. _'Wonderful.'_ he thought once more as he woke up the other and they soon disappeared to find the one that has completed the puzzle.

0

"Is anyone here? Anyone?" he called but got no response. "Who am I kidding? There can't be a soul living in here. I still have no clue where I am." Yugi whispered to himself. He then heard footsteps and looked around.

"Is anyone there?" he questioned but whoever was there didn't respond, only continued walking. Yugi started to become scared at whoever was possibly coming his way and started to run blindly through the darkness.

He heard the footsteps coming closer and felt himself trip, landing on the ground harshly. He covered his head with his arms, hoping that whatever was coming towards him will just bypass him. The footsteps stopped beside him and the figure knelt down beside him.

"Such a being of light that has entered our prison. You must be the one that has completed the puzzle." The baritone voice spoke softly and he felt the person lifting him up.

"My friend, take him to a bed and get him comfortable. If he wakes, answer whatever questions he has to ask." The voice spoke once more and he felt himself be passed off to someone else, only he felt cool scales against his pale skin.

"As you wish." The other whispered and carried him off.

0

When he was laying upon something soft did he open his eyes. He looked around, trying to look for the one that brought him here and saw a sleek figure over at a table. The figure looked up and Yugi gasped, seeing it was a dragon.

"Ah, I see you're awake." he whispered as he walked over to him but he only backed up. "No need to fear me. I won't hurt you."

"But, who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Aqua and the one that found you earlier was my friend and brother, Yami. We were locked in the puzzle for a while before you released us from the deep slumber placed on us." Aqua explained. He nodded, still watching him warily.

"How did you get trapped in the puzzle? I've been curious about the puzzle and see if the myths are true."

"What myths?"

"The myths about two demonic spirits and the dark games they play upon those that hurt the one who possesses the puzzle. You're not one of those dark spirits are you?" he questioned. "I couldn't say. The past of our lives before we were trapped here have been wiped clean during out slumber." Aqua replied and Yugi hummed thoughtfully. How could they be evil if they can't even remember if they were? He had nothing to fear. With that thought in mind, Yugi only nodded before he realized something.

"Oh no! I must be getting back now! My grandfather must be wondering where I am right now." Aqua waved a hand. "No need to worry, what you are here is nothing but your soul. Your real body is still outside of the puzzle but if you wish to go back, you can." Aqua assured.

"That will be nice. I do have school tomorrow so I need to get to bed. I can come and see you again, right?" Yugi asked. "Yes, you can come anytime when you need us and if you want, we can also come out of the puzzle to accompany you." he replied.

"Ok then." Yugi said with a small smile. "Now, close your eyes and I'll take you back outside." Aqua whispered and he did so. Aqua smirked softly as he became part of the shadows, glowing crimson eyes looked upon him from the shadows as the Sennen eye appeared.

_"The curse has yet to begun, little one..."_ he spoke softly as the shadows engulfed him.

_"The yami no game will soon be played and those souls that lose will become our sustenance."_

0

Yugi woke up back in room and in his bed, hearing his grandfather call him down for breakfast. He looked over to his desk and saw the puzzle still sitting there. He smiled as he stood up, moving around the room to get his school uniform and things before walking back over to the table and picking up the puzzle. Finding a piece of rope, he tied it around the loop before slipping it around his neck and headed downstairs.

His grandfather looked to him and smiled, bidding him good morning before he saw the puzzle around his neck and froze in fear. _'How did he find it? I thought I kept it hidden.'_ he thought. _'He must've found it when I wasn't watching and completed it. I must get it away from him before the first yami no game commences and opens the gates to darkness and death.'_

But as that thought came to past, Yugi's shadow seemed to darkened and grew along the wall behind him. Solid cerise eyes opened and seemed to narrow down on him, the Sennen eye glowing just above them.

Yugi watched his grandfather's reaction. "Is something wrong, jii-chan?" he asked and he was brought out of his daze, the shadows behind him returning to normal. "No, nothing is wrong. Go ahead and eat before leaving out for school." he said, deep in his heart worrying for Yugi's safety now that the spirits were released.

0

Yugi trudged along, somewhat dreading going to school. He was bullied most of the time and no one bothered to help him, seeing him as weak and insignificant. He made it to the school gates and taking a deep breath, walked in. _'So far, so good.'_ he thought as he made it into the building.

He was about to sprint to his class until he bumped into a large form and fell back. He gulped and looked up, seeing Ushio standing there. "Hey punk. Are you ready for your morning beating?" Ushio asked, looking down at him before spotting the puzzle around his neck.

"Or maybe you can just give me that little trinket."

"I can't." Yugi whispered. "And why not?!" he growled, eyes narrowed. "Because, it's my treasure."

"Well, it's mine now!" Ushio reached down to grab it but when he got a hold of it, the puzzle glowed, becoming red hot and scorched his hand. He yelped and stumbled back. Yugi was shocked at the sudden attack but only watched as Ushio stumbled back in pain.

He held his burned hand and glared at him. "You'll pay for that." Ushio sneered before leaving. Yugi watched as he left before placing a hand on the puzzle, getting up from the floor. He never noticed the glow dimming down.

_'Hopefully nothing else will happen.'_ he thought as he made his way to his class.

0

Inside the puzzle, Yami looked up as the big bully that tormented Yugi left and smirked. "Muscled, probably a small mind to feast off of but either way, his flesh makes up for that. I think he'll work as a perfect starting meal and of course, all souls that tortured our new master will have to go through a yami no game and I have the perfect challenge for him." Yami said, tongue flicking at his fangs.

Aqua appeared beside him. "But what about Yugi? We can't have him notice this or else he may try and take apart the puzzle once he finds out we're the demonic spirits of the myth." Aqua pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. Our little game won't commence until he's asleep tonight. Besides, he will soon be ours anyway. Something as pure as him will not be lost to someone else. He has completed the puzzle so he will be our mate as you can say once we consume enough souls to accommodate for a body outside the puzzle longer that just to enact punishment onto those that dares to harm Yugi." Yami said.

Aqua nodded and licked his jaws. "Hopefully we won't have to wait long. It's been a while since we had a fresh meal." he said. "I know but I'm sure we won't have to wait too long."

0

The school day pretty much went without anything happening to him and as the final school bell rang, he calmly left out the school doors, heading home. But as he went past an empty alleyway, he was grabbed by a large hand and dragged in.

The person threw him up against the wall and Yugi let out a pained whimper as he slid to the ground. "For that little act you did to me, you're going to pay for it." Ushio grounded out as he slammed his foot upon Yugi's chest, missing the puzzle slightly and he coughed as the pressure was put onto him.

"What did I do?" he whispered with a cough but Ushio didn't answer, only slammed his foot down on him again, making him cough up blood.

Ushio laughed as he continued to slam his foot onto Yugi's chest, unaware of the puzzle glowing with a dark glow.

He laughed once more but didn't see the growing shadows around them until he felt his foot hitting the wall instead of Yugi. He looked down and saw he was gone. "But how could he have gotten away? I would've noticed it." he snarled, looking around the darkened alleyway.

0

While Ushio was having too much fun with trying to crush Yugi's chest, he never noticed the growing shadows and Yugi was wrapped in the shadows' embrace before being brought into them. Aqua had his wings wrapped around his small form, gently brushing a strand of hair from his face with his claw. "You're safe now, little one." he whispered as he laid him upon a form of shadows before he left.

While Ushio was too busy looking around for Yugi, he didn't see them coming from the shadows, solid cerise and crimson eyes glowing in the shadows and Sennen eye burning brightly.

"You will pay for hurting the boy, Ushio. Now you must commence in a yami no game for your life."

When he heard that, he turned to see them glaring at him from the shadows and almost stepped back in fear but steeled himself just to stand up to them. "And what if I don't?" he said. The shadows disappeared from them like a blanket, showing him who they really were and Yami hissed, showing his fangs. "Then we'll devour you and your soul here and now. You have this chance to save yourself from Death." Yami said.

"Fine. I'll participate in this game of yours." Ushio said and Yami smirked. "Fine by me." he whispered and soon, the shadows engulfed them.

0

Ushio opened his eyes from the initial blackness and saw him hanging over a pool of dark water. He was shocked and held onto his only support as he looked over and saw Yami in the same position but no sign of Aqua.

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" he shouted. Yami only laughed. "Why, this is the game. As you can see, were hanging by only a mere rope." he said before a column of cards appeared between them.

"And with each turn, we'll pick a card, whatever is on the card will be how much we move forward. Whoever reached the gem at the end wins. But, if you don't follows the rules," Yami explained, cerise eyes flashing for a fraction of a second. "Then the shadows will consume you and the only thing you will remember is your pathetic life of bullying and scrounging money from the people you hurt." he hissed.

"Fine. I'll go first." Ushio said, picking up one and saw it was three of hearts. He moved forward and Yami back. Yami picked up one and it was ten of diamonds. He climbed up ten and Ushio was dragged down, getting closer to the pool. He picked another one and it was nine of spades. He climbed up, glaring towards Yami who chose another and it was ace of hearts.

The game continued on until Yami was closest to the top. He was only five spaces away and it was his turn. Ushio growled, seeing as he lost his turn thanks to a joker. "This will end this." he said as he picked up the last one and it was indeed, five of clubs.

He climbed the rest of the way and grabbed the gem. Ushio growled and taking hold of his rope, he climbed up as well. "You may have won but that doesn't mean I can't kill you." he said as he pulled out a hidden pocket knife and cut the rope and watched as Yami fell towards the pool but saw something dark appear behind him.

Wings snapped out from behind him and he flipped before taking to the air. He looked over to Ushio, Sennen eye glowing upon his forehead. "You have disobeyed and now you must face the punishment which is death." Yami whispered and soon, the formation of rock that they were hanging on started the crumble and Ushio lost his grip, falling towards the dark pool. Ushio started to scream out in terror as he fell but remember that it was still safe for him for the water below had to be just ordinary water.

"I'll land safely in the water." Ushio whispered but then saw the water start to ripple until Aqua burst from the waters, mouth open wide and rows of needle sharp teeth ready to clamp down on him.

He screamed in fear now and in the moment of shock, thought he was still supported by the rope and grabbed onto it but saw it was cut from when he was trying to kill Yami. He let out one final yell as Aqua clamped down on his upper body and dragged him under the waters with a splash. Yami watched silently, eyes narrowed.

"If you were still alive, let that be a lesson to you." Yami whispered and soon, shadows engulfed the cavern.

0

They were back in the alleyway now, Ushio's body now devoid of a soul. Blank eyes stared up at the sky as Yami and Aqua stood above him. "Your life was filled with nothing but the will to hurt others but your reign has now ended." Yami hissed.

They made sure no one was walking across the alley opening at the time before the knelt down, ripping away Ushio's school uniform before they started to tear into his flesh. They took away huge chunks, swallowing it whole and licked away any blood that seeped out from the damaged flesh.

They ripped, gnawed and tore flesh ravenously until nothing but the skeleton and blood that pooled around the corpse was left. They stood up once more and Aqua patted his stomach in satisfaction. "That's the best meal I had in a while. Maybe other meals will be just as satisfying." he said, looking over to Yami.

"I'm sure they will. But for now, we must let Yugi get back home. Ushio's soul alone isn't strong enough to let us stay out longer. He may have been strong on the outside but his soul was weak." Yami said as shadows covered the alley once more and soon traveled back to the game shop, leaving only the fleshless corpse of Ushio.

0

The shadows seeped into Yugi's room and consumed the bed before disappearing back into the puzzle, leaving Yugi's now healed form sleeping on the bed. The silhouettes of Yami and Aqua took over his shadow that showed upon the wall from the setting sun, two pairs of solid gold eyes watching over him.

The demon spirits were now released and plan to give death to those that hurt their chosen one. The yami no games were reborn and no one was safe for Death was upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark shadows of Yami and Aqua's soul room, the faint ticks of a clock were heard. A medium sized gold watch (think of a pocket watch without the top covering) hanging by a chain was slowly ticking away. Crimson eyes fazed into vision and looked down to the watch, a smirk forming through the bleak shadows as shadowy claws held the item.

"Soon, the time will come and you will be ours, Hikari Yugi. No one will dare try and stop us or else it'll be their life."

0

After the next day of school came to pass, Yugi headed home quietly, thinking about what he heard while he was in school.

-Flashback-

"Hey, did you hear?" One student spoke.

"What is it?" Another said.

"On the news, they said it was a murder of unrealistic proportions. The police found a corpse in the alleyway and it was completely devoid of flesh. They said it was one of the students here and it was soon confirmed that it was Ushio because of the ripped disciplinary group's captain band that he always wore." the first student explained.

"Wow. Who could've done such a thing? It sounded like a beast did it if there was no flesh on the bones. Not even the skilled of killers could do such a thing." the second student said.

The students continued to speak of the event, Yugi quietly standing behind the corner to listen. _'I wonder who could've done such a thing. Whoever it was must've done it to help me but they didn't have to be so cruel and kill him.'_ he thought.

/But, Yugi, it could've possibly been for the best./ Yami's voice floated through his mind like a gentle whisper. "I know, Yami, but did they really have to kill him so brutally?" he questioned.

/Probably not but I think it may have been the best idea cause I can bet even trying to threaten him wouldn't stop him from hurting you or others./ he answered.

"Yes, you could be right about that." Yugi murmured before walking off to his class.

-End Flashback-

_'I know Yami told me to not worry about it but it seems so cruel that someone would kill just to help me.'_ Yugi thought as he walked inside the Game Shop, greeting his grandfather before heading upstairs. When he was in his room, Yami appeared, sitting on his bed.

/Are you still thinking about what those kids said?/ he asked. "Yeah, I know I shouldn't be worrying about it but who, in this whole entire city, would come and save me but kill another? I just can't get that thought to leave." Yugi said.

Yami stood and walked over to him, placing a transparent hand on his shoulder. /Don't worry yourself over it. Remember, it wasn't your fault in the first place. It was Ushio's fault for messing with you so he was given the punishment he deserved. Not matter how brutal it was to another's eye./ Yami said. He nodded and once Yami left to go back into the puzzle, he picked up his bag and got started on his homework.

0

The next day went calmly and Yugi left out of school with a happy demeanor. Aqua appeared beside him and smiled softly. /You are happy today./ he said. "I know. It just feels so right to not be bullied anymore. Some kids still taunt me behind my back but it doesn't matter to me anymore." Yugi said.

/That's good to know./ Aqua praised. Yugi looked up to him before spotting the clock resting just beneath the broad collar he wore. "Hey, Aqua, what's with that watch? I never saw you wear it when we first met." Yugi pointed out.

/Oh this?/ He touched the watch lightly before smiling down to Yugi. /Oh, it's nothing important. Just something I wear on occasions./

_'Such as the amount of time you have before you truly become our mate for eternity.'_ he thought with an inward smirk. "Oh, ok then. I think I'll take a walk through the park." he said.

/Be careful and if you need any help, just call on us./ Aqua spoke before his transparent form became wispy shadows and went back into the puzzle. Once he was safely back in the puzzle, Yugi started making his way towards the park.

0

Jounouchi, or Jou for short was walking along the sidewalk, bored out of his mind but was also curious of the suspicious death of Ushio. He knew about the way he bullied Yugi and he can only suspect that Yugi may know something about it but he was never able to find the petite student anywhere. _'He must know something cause I know Ushio would use any time, before, after and in between school, to mess with Yugi but where could he have gone?'_ he thought to himself.

He then finally spotted Yugi heading towards the park and followed him.

0

Yugi sat on a bench and reveled in the peace of the park. The birds singing. The fountain spewing water into the pool with a soft splash. Everything was perfectly peaceful and Yugi thought the same. But what he didn't know was that a thief was watching from afar, particularly interested in the puzzle. _'That little trinket can fetch me a pretty penny.'_ he thought and quietly started to make his move.

Jou made his way to the park and started looking for Yugi, losing him among the many paths. 'Now where could he have gone?' he thought. He soon spotted him and was going to walk over until he saw the thief coming up behind him.

"Yugi! Watch out!" he shouted but was too late. Yugi look up to see who called and the thief covered his mouth before running off with him in tow. Jou ran after him, hoping to catch up before something happened.

0

Yugi struggled in the man's grip, trying to get away. They reached an abandoned part of the park and the thief threw him down. Yugi looked up to him. "What do you want with me?" Yugi questioned. "Why, to take that little trinket off of you but of course, I couldn't have any witnesses." The thief said as he grabbed at the rope but Yugi tugged at it as well.

"No! Let go!" Yugi cried as he tugged back, trying to get away from the thief all together. "Let go of him!" A voice called and they both looked up to see Jou running towards the thief, giving him a good left hook against his jaw, making him lose the grip he had on the puzzle.

Of course, both Yami and Aqua felt the disturbance and someone else's presence trying to take the puzzle away and they know that would simply not do. Shadows seeped out from the puzzle, covering the area slowly. Jou was about to beat up the thief when he saw the shadows and started to freeze up in fear, along with the thief.

He then turned to Yugi and saw shadows wrapping around him and dragging him into the inviting darkness and he ran towards him. "Yugi!" he called and tried to reach out for him but missed as the shadows dragged him inside but the thing that shocked Jou was that he didn't resist. "Yugi! Where are you?!" he called once again as he stood, looking around the now darkened forest, trees now bare of leaves and swaying in the faint wind.

"He's with us now and I suggest you leave unless you want to become part of this game of life or death." A voice said menacingly and he turned to where he heard it, seeing a silhouette of a dragon, crimson eyes looking down at him with the watch still ticking slowly.

Jou nodded slowly and once the shadows parted to let him leave, he ran out and they closed up once more to seal away any entry. _'I shouldn't have ran but how am I supposed to save Yugi now?'_ he thought.

0

The thief tried to run out as well but when the shadows sealed him inside, he looked towards Aqua's silhouette.

"You dare hurt our little light and tried to take us away from him. Such punishment means death but for your sake, we'll give you one more chance. We'll play a Yami no game for your life and if you lose, your soul and body is ours." Aqua spoke darkly and the thief nodded.

"W-what am I to d-do?" he spoke. The watch flashed with a golden light and Aqua's eyes narrowed in malicious glee.

"You have a set time limit to find our little hikari's treasure through this darkened forest. Many traps will await you but if you are able to find it, you will be set free and have what you desire in hand without consequences but once it lines up at twelve, your fate is sealed."

The thief nodded fearfully.

"Your time starts now." he whispered and disappeared but the clock stayed and it was now ticking normally, the hour hand at the twelve already and the minute hand at ten, leaving him with only ten minutes.

The thief started to run blindly through the forest, the ticking seemingly growing louder with each passing second. He avoided many traps consisting of grasping branches and binding vines as he looked through bushes, mounds and trees alike but no sign of the puzzle.

"Five minute left, foolish human."

The thief, terrified at the amount of time he had left, now started to try finding a way out but the forest seemed endless. Seconds continued to tick away, making him more terrified at the growing shadows as he ran through the dead, dark forest, looking for a way out as the ticking from the clock pounded his ears like his heartbeat.

"One minute left."

The thief started to sweat profusely and looked around quickly, looking for any sign of an opening. He finally saw a light at the end of a path, showing the regular park and he ran towards it, unaware of the evil chuckle emitting from Aqua.

"Your death awaits you, fool. The gates of hell have been opened." he said as the thief ran through the light but it was nothing but an illusion and the image shattered like glass. The thief screamed as he fell into an endless abyss. He looked down and saw the clock that kept track of his time.

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

0

Jou continued to watch the shadows, still frozen in fear about what could be happening to Yugi. _'I hope whatever it is didn't hurt him. That's what I'm most worried about. He doesn't deserve this.'_ he thought, wishing there was some way he could find Yugi through the shadows but knew it may probably be futile.

He heard the thief scream and looked up. _'What's going on in there?'_ he wondered as he watched the shadows.

0

"Your time is up." Aqua said as the thief fell through the clock face, shattering it into many glittering shards. He hit the ground harshly and he slowly looked up, now seeing Aqua without the shadows covering him.

Another came up beside him and the thief thought of him looking exactly like Yugi. _'What is this? Is that kid some sort of demon?'_ he thought as he looked into the deadly cerise and crimson eyes.

"You have failed and now your punishment will be dealt upon you. You should learn to never mess with the shadows of death incarnate." Yami spoke softly as the Sennen eye glowed upon his forehead, causing the shadows to start slithering towards the paralyzed thief. The thief tried to run but he couldn't move and screamed once more as the shadows engulfed him.

Yami licked his lips in hunger as the illusion soon disappeared, leaving his disembodied soul floating over his cold form. The bodied version of his soul became a sphere and wisps of it slowly started to seep into their mouths, fueling their energies and bringing them closer to gaining a body. Once the absorption was completed, they started feasting on the body.

0

Jou continued to watch the shadows, thinking about running in there himself and demanding to know what going on when he saw the shadows starting to evaporate away and he saw the skeleton of the thief now lying on the ground.

His eyes widened as he fell back from the shock, scooting back quickly. _'What happened in there?'_ he thought, fearing that the shadows may attack him but they didn't and he almost thought he saw the form of two winged beings flying off, one holding Yugi's sleeping form.

_'Whatever happened, I need to find out and quickly before Yugi gets hurt by whatever killed that thief.'_ he thought as he finally got up and ran towards the game shop.

0

They slipped into his bedroom silently and Yami laid Yugi down on the bed, gently caressing his face afterwards. _'Soon, my little light. Soon you will be with us more than just our master.'_ he thought as he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

They soon became wisps of shadows and went back into the puzzle, shadowed silhouettes once more watching over him as the puzzle glowed faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dream that spooked the young teen and a fight that nearly caused the puzzle's loss, Yugi next found himself enamoured by the new digital pet craze going on about the school, finding himself another soul fated for the darkness...

Yugi shifted and whimpered as he slept, a dream occurring to him that wasn't at all friendly.

-Dream-

Yugi opened his eyes and saw that Domino City was now in ruin. "What happened here?" he wondered and got up before running across the street now devoid of cars and people. He saw an explosion happen not far from where he stood and ran towards that direction, faintly hearing maniacal laughter.

"You can never stop us! As long as our charge has the puzzle, we're unbeatable and we kept him hidden somewhere where you pathetic humans won't find him!" A voice spoke, sounding oddly familiar and when he finally got there, he gasped.

Yami was beating his wings slowly as he hovered over the body of a dead commander while troops of men held guns up to him. In his hand, or preferably claws, he held his soul. He grinned as he swallowed it, strengthening him more and he blew away the group of soldiers coming towards him with his shadows.

"Mou hitori no boku, why are you killing people for?" he whispered as he went closer and Yami's ears perked up as he heard his footsteps. He turned and gasped, seeing Yugi standing there but he was more afraid at seeing the fearful look Yugi donned.

Yugi was stunned, seeing him covered in blood from his many defeated foes and not only that, but he wasn't at all the way he remembered him. "What happened to you? Why are you like this? I thought you said the myths weren't true!" he cried, his voice rising with each question. Yami hissed and looked down, landing quietly down on the ground.

"We're sorry, mou hitori no ore. We're sorry we lied to you but we had to. You knew of the myths and if we told you we were those spirits, you probably would've taken the puzzle apart and we couldn't allow that since you are the one we wanted after so long." Yami murmured.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly. "You are the one, that one soul of pure light that we want to take as our own for all eternity. We want you, aibou, but we couldn't have you take apart the puzzle when you found out we're demons." Yami spoke.

"But you can't just expect that I would agree to this! If I knew you and Aqua would do nothing but cause pain and death to others, I would've never picked up the puzzle! I never would've met you and the city, much less the world, won't have to worry about you!" he said as he took the puzzle into his hands and was about the smash it on the ground if he didn't hear a roar and Aqua grabbing onto his arms, shadows gripping the puzzle.

"Yugi-dono, we can't let you do this. We won't be sealed away into the shadows again. You are ours, Hikari Yugi, as we are yours and we will wait forever until you can accept this." Aqua whispered.

"No! I will never agree! Let go of me! Please, let go!" he screamed as the scene turned black.

-End Dream-

He shot up in his bed, cold sweat running down his face. _'No, I can't believe such a thing would happen. Mou hitori no boku and Aqua are nice. They won't really murder people. I won't believe it.'_ he thought as he got up, seeing it was close to night and started heading downstairs when he saw his jii-chan talking with Jounouchi. He looked up to him and waved him over.

"Yugi, we need to talk." His jii-chan said.

0

Inside the puzzle, Yami hissed. "I knew I should've killed him but I couldn't. His intentions were good and he wanted to know Yugi was safe. I won't dare harm one that wants to make sure mou hitori no ore is safe." he said. "But what if he interferes and convinces him to take apart the puzzle? We can't let that happen." Aqua whispered.

"I know but I rather not kill him than to do so and have mou hitori no ore take it apart for that reason." Yami commented. He nodded.

"Hopefully, by some sort of fate, Yugi will accept us for who we are and will still keep the puzzle."

0

Outside, Yugi was watching his jii-chan warily. "What's going on?" he asked. "Yugi, you need to give up the puzzle." he said without argument. Yugi gripped the puzzle in small hands. "No, I won't." Yugi whispered.

"But you have to, Yugi. Jounouchi here told me what he witnessed at the park today and that was work of those spirits that live inside of the puzzle. Soon, they will have enough power to have a body and their first target will be you but even we don't know of their intentions but it may not be good for you." Sugoroku said.

"Yeah and if they plan to do something terrible to you, we won't be able to help. You need to get rid of the puzzle now while they're still weak." Jou said. "I can't. I haven't witnessing doing anything that would relate to the myths so why should I believe you?" he said as he held the puzzle tighter.

"That's the point, Yugi. The only reason you never witness them doing anything because they take your body to another dimension, more or less your soul room and initiate the yami no game on the one that harmed or hurt you. Jou told me that he was there when the last one was done on the thief that tried to steal the puzzle from you and they were probably the ones that killed the school bully that was messing with you all the time when they learned of it."

"They don't want anything to happen to you and they will kill in order to make sure the ones that hurt you won't come back and they use the flesh and soul of their defeated foes to strengthen their powers." Sugoroku said.

"You need to get rid of it for you are the only one who can." he continued. "No! I won't! I don't care what you say!" Yugi yelled as he got up and ran back up to his room in tears. They watched him before Jou turned back to Sugoroku. "What are we going to do?" Jou questioned. "I don't know. The decision is on him now." Sugoroku replied.

0

Yugi was crying softly as he laid upon his bed. The puzzle glowed faintly and both Yami and Aqua came out, sitting next to him in their translucent forms. /What's wrong, aibou?/ Yami asked. "My jii-chan was trying to tell me to take apart the puzzle, telling me that those myths about the puzzle were true and that you both were the demonic spirits." Yugi cried. "I don't want to believe that cause if you two were demonic spirits, you probably won't be wasting your time on me." he continued as he looked to them.

/Yugi, whether demonic or not, we will still stay by your side. You're our little partner and we won't leave you no matter what./ Aqua assured. They both stood and Yami covered the small boy under his sheets.

/Now why don't you get some rest. By the time you wake again, everything will be back to the way it was, with no one telling you to get rid of the puzzle./ Yami whispered and he nodded as he buried his tear stained face into his pillow and was soon quietly sleeping.

Yami's eyes flashed as he turned away from the bed. /Come on, Aqua. We have some mind alterations to do./ he muttered and they both left out the room.

0

Jou thanked Sugoroku for his hospitality, the older man asking him if he would like to stay for the night which he was grateful for. So he was now being led to his room, both unaware of the two spirits following behind them. After leading Jou to the guest room, he started making his way back downstairs to cook dinner.

Yami followed behind him while Aqua followed Jou into the room. He watched him silently before placing his claws upon his head, making him gasp. /Time for you to forget you ever saw that game./ Aqua hissed as he absorbed the last few minutes of that little conversation and when he witnessed the game, placing in false memories to reassure the reason why he was here now.

When the memory replacement was done, he left the room silently.

0

Downstairs, Yami was doing the same to Sugoroku and when he was done, he left him to finish up what he was doing. /Let this be a lesson to you. We will never leave Yugi's side and we won't tolerate others to force him into making a choice that could be harmful to us both./ Yami whispered as he and Aqua entered his room and went back into the puzzle.

0

Yugi woke up and heard his jii-chan calling them down for dinner. He got up from bed, rubbing his eyes as he made his way downstairs. Still remembering the argument he had with his grandfather, he was about to not acknowledge him until he think he was over the thought of him getting rid of the puzzle. Sugoroku fixed his plate and placed it down in front of him before seeing his darkened look. "What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong." he murmured as he started to eat.

"Are you sure? There's no one bullying you at school is it?" he asked. Yugi looked up to him, a little shocked. _'Where did this come from? The last minute, he was arguing with me about the puzzle.'_ he thought and shook his head. "No, it was something else that happened but it doesn't matter anymore." Yugi said and he nodded as he made another plate for Jou before taking his own.

Jou walked downstairs and greeted them both before he sat down and ate. _'Something's wrong here but I'm not going to worry about it. At least I don't have to worry about them trying anything to take the puzzle from me. But what if it's all a ploy to get me to fall for it?'_ Yugi thought and gripped the puzzle.

 _'No, I'm not going to fall for it. I'm not going to lose mou hitori no boku and Aqua.'_ he thought before he continued to eat.

0

As weeks passed, Yugi kept his eye on his grandfather and seeing that he wasn't even worrying about the puzzle and its myth, he calmed down a bit, knowing that the two spirits were safe. When he went to school the next day, he encountered Jou who was holding a new keychain. "Hey, Yugi! Did you hear about the new game that was going around in school?" Jou asked.

"No, what is it?" he asked. Jou showed him the keychain. "It's a new digital pet game where you can take care of your own pet. But I've been hearing about some kids who have these special pets that feast off others and I'm starting to get worried about that." Jou murmured.

"Really. That sounds pretty cool. I may just get my own and hopefully I'll avoid those that have those unique pets." Yugi said as he walked with Jou to his class before heading to his own.

0

During lunch, he was hearing about Kujirada having one of the special pets and was currently taking others without remorse. _'Of course, let it be someone who bullies others to have that kind of pet.'_

Yami appeared beside him. /Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him soon. All those that bully others will be punished in some way./ Yami said. He nodded. "I hope so." he said before he got his lunch and went to sit at a table, Jou coming to sit beside him.

0

As soon as school was over, Jou dragged him over to the shop that sold the digital pets and Yugi brought himself one, finding interest in the new game, before he and Jou parted ways.

As he walked, he entered in the info for his pet and his pet came up on the screen, looking like him in a way. "He's so adorable and he looks just like me. I'll call him U2." Yugi said as he made his way back home, taking care of his pet along the way.

0

When he went into school the next day, he saw Anzu being taunted by Kujirada. "Hey, Anzu, your pet looks so pathetic it probably won't fill my beast." Kujirada said. "Oh yeah, if she had the power, she could beat that foul thing you call a pet." Anzu countered. He only laughed and grabbed her keychain before she could react.

"Give her back!" she yelled as she jumped for it but she missed. "Sorry but she's food now." Kujirada gloated as he connected both pets and his toad-like pet came over to Anzu's screen, grabbing her pet before greedily gobbling her up before returning to his own screen. "No!" she screamed as he threw her blank keychain towards her and it landed on the floor in front of her.

"Thank for giving my pet a good meal." he said before walking off, laughing. Yugi walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She growled and shoved him away. "I don't need no sympathy from some pathetic runt!" she growled before getting up, taking her keychain with her and walked off.

Yami and Aqua growled from within the puzzle and U2, who stayed hidden from the monstrous beast, came out and chirped softly, feeling his master's sadness. Yugi took out the keychain and looked to him. "Don't worry, I'm fine." he whispered and U2 chirped happily.

He pocketed his keychain and headed to class, unaware the Kujirada watched him throughout his little ordeal and smirked. _'Looks like I found my new prey.'_ he thought maliciously.

0

As school ended, Yugi was placing his stuff into his locker that he didn't need when he saw a note. He picked it up and read it quickly before gasping. _'Jou's in trouble with Kujirada? I need to go help him!'_ he thought as he ran back into the school, heading towards the location he was supposed to meet them.

0

Kujirada laughed as he waited. _'That fool! He would really think that Jou would be here! He so naive but that what makes this so easy.'_ His pet gave a rumbling growl and he looked down to it. 

"Don't worry, my pet. Soon, your meal will be here..."

0

He walked into the dark sports room closet which was pretty big and looked around. "Jou? Are you here?" he called and heard footsteps. U2 chirped fearfully and Yugi looked towards the darkness, seeing Kujirada there.

His eyes narrowed. "Kujirada! What did you do with Jou?" he demanded. "Nothing. He's not even here. I wrote that note just to get you here alone and now, your little pet will become food for mine and no one's here to stop me!" he said and started laughing.

He didn't see the dark shadows gathering through the room until he realized it was darker than it should be. "What's going on here?" he questioned looking to where Yugi stood but saw he wasn't there, only a silhouette with glowing cerise eyes.

"You dare try and make a meal out of our master's digital pet? Such disrespect deserves a yami no game. Let's just see how your beast fares against his." Yami spoke as he came from the shadows with Yugi's keychain in hand.

"Fine with me. His defeat will make my pet's meal all the sweeter." Kujirada grumbled. "Let's just see whose meal will be sweet." he hissed as they connected their key chains together. Kujirada's beast started walking towards U2 and he started to panic, chirping frantically as he tried to find a place to hide. "Don't worry, just fight. I advise you, you will win." Yami spoke and the small pet looked up to him, not recognizing him as his master but still trusted him.

He prepared himself and when the giant beast was there, he jumped in to attack, punching at the beast but even as large as he was, he was able to dodge each hit and grab the smaller pet in his claws. "Ha! Looks like I win!" Kujirada gloated.

"Not for long." Yami spoke and Kujirada soon heard the beeping of evolution and looked down, seeing Yugi's pet evolving into a demonic, draconic beast. U2 broke from the other pet's grip and with deadly crimson eyes looking upon the other, he grinned, showing rows of sharp fangs and leapt at the beast once more.

Kujirada's pet now feared him and tried to run back to his own screen but before he could make a move, U2 landed on him and just like how he does with those he feasted on, he did the same, without remorse towards him or his owner. "No! How can that scrawny pet become such a beast?! Not only that but how can he be that powerful?! He's not even a special pet!!" Kujirada exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to be special or unique to be powerful. Our master has placed in his own thoughts and feelings into the creation of his pet and that makes him equal in power to us since we rests within his soul. We are powerful that any mortal being and no one can surpass our power except for our master." He gave a chuckle.

"But for now, you don't need to concern yourself with this since you are about to encounter your punishment for not only trying to take our master's digital pet for your selfish gain but to others that have suffered the same fate." Yami snarled.

 _'Of course, that girl probably deserved it. She didn't care for aibou's sympathy when she lost hers. He tried to comfort and she only pushed him away. She may be next on my list.'_ he thought.

"No? You can't do this to me!" Kujirada cried. "I can and I will." Yami said as he grinned, showing his own fangs and in their silhouettes gleaming on the wall, Kujirada tried to scramble away but the shadows left him little movement as he advanced forward, drool dripping from his mouth as he looked upon him hungrily. "Let's see how you like it when you are the meal." he hissed and Kujirada screamed out in pure terror.

Kujirada's scream faded away as Yami's jaws clamped down on him and he lifted his head, gulping down his body whole, adding another soul to his count. Blood spilled onto the ground and Yami didn't bother with it, only left, dropping Kujirada's blank keychain in the pool of blood.

"Like you said, Kujirada, defeat only makes the meal all the sweeter." Yami whispered into the darkness of the room, pulling out the tattered remains of his school jacket the got stuck within his throat and threw it towards where the pool of blood decorated the floor.

0

Yugi woke up later near his locker and looked around. _'What happened?'_ he thought and then heard U2 quietly chirping. He looked down to his keychain and smiled, feeding the smaller pet before getting up and leaving the school. _'I don't know what happened but at least U2's ok.'_ he thought, never noticing the newly grown fangs his pet had as he yawned softly.

0

Yami watched him quietly from the puzzle, smiling softly. "I will be happy as long as you are, aibou." Yami said quietly to himself. Aqua walked up to him and gently punched his shoulder. "You could've left me a little of that meal you had." Aqua muttered.

Yami huffed. "Like you were going to come out anyway. You were too busy watching aibou and besides, he wanted to get home to I had to make this game swift. You, sometimes, take forever to finish meals." Yami said. "I do not." Aqua growled, glaring at him.

"Yes you do and you know it." Yami said with a taunting smirk. Aqua pouted and huffed. "Fine, believe what you want. I'm going out to talk with Yugi-dono." Aqua said as he slipped out in a wisp of shadows. He only shook his head but still held the playful smirk as he watched as Yugi continued on his way home, speaking with Aqua quietly.

 _'Soon, little master, you will be with us and we shall give you whatever you want to keep you happy and pleased.'_ Yami thought, flexing his claws and feeling his power strengthening with each soul they have taken so far.

"Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, a teacher was in the women's bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. "Curse this wretched complexion of mine. It's a shame I had to hide my face but either way, I don't care. As long as I'm beautiful." she mumbled as she placed more makeup on before leaving out, taking the note of the class she has to substitute for the week.

0

Yugi made his way to school once more, speaking to Yami and Aqua about the changes in his digital pet. "I don't know but it seems he starting to take on more demonic features and I never did figure out why." Yugi murmured as he looked up to Yami.

/Maybe it's because of us. I don't understand why he would take on demonic features but since we are a part of your soul and we're like a dark side to you, it seems that your pet will take on the same features./ Yami explained.

"Yeah, you probably are right about that but I don't want to think of you two as demonic beings." he replied as he entered the arched entryway to school, feeding his pet one last time before placing him safely into his pocket. Yami smiled himself as he continued to follow behind Yugi silently.

After eating, U2 gave out one last chirp as if saying to have a good day before going to sleep. Yugi smiled before entering the school building and heading towards his classroom, meeting up with Jou on the way.

Both Yami and Aqua decided to stay outside of the puzzle just to make sure there wasn't no potential threats to their master's well-being and to also be by his side for once instead of staying inside the puzzle all day.

They walked inside the classroom and talked for a while before they all quieted when the teacher came in. "Great, it's that substitute, Chono. I never did like her when she first came here." Jou grumbled as she started taking roll. Once she was done, she gave a bright smile as she looked to all the students.

"Alright, children. As you all know, I'm Chono-sensei and I'm going to be your substitute for the week since your teacher is currently going under surgery." she said, looking to them all and then narrowing her eyes at Honda who was currently in a daze as he looked to Miho or, as everyone liked to call her, Ribbon.

"So why don't you all take out your textbooks and we can get started from where you last left off." she said and the students did so.

0

They left out the classroom and Jou let out a sigh of relief. "Finally! I thought I was going to croak if I had to listen to her voice anymore." Jou groaned as he walked beside Yugi. "Jou, you shouldn't say that. I think she was pretty nice this time around." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you got to be kidding me. She may be nice now but I know she'll start getting into her expelling phase and who knows who her target will be. It might even be you and you're the kindest person I know in this school." he reprimanded.

/He does have a point. You are very kind and it would be evil of that teacher if she expelled you for reasons unknown./ Aqua said. _'Chances are she won't even get the chance to write out an excuse if she tries to target him for expulsion. She'll be dead by then.'_ he thought, eyes narrowing but took on a carefree look when Yugi turned to look up at him. Unexpectedly, Honda came out of nowhere and stopped in front of them, panting hard. "Yugi, I need your help!" he gasped.

"My help? Whatever for?" he questioned. "I really like this girl in our class but I'm too shy to say anything to her. Your family owns a game shop, right?" he asked and Yugi nodded. "Then please, tell me there's something there that may help me out?" Honda pleaded. "I don't know but we can ask my grandfather after school." Yugi said and Honda cheered.

"Thanks, Yugi! I knew I was able to count on you!" he said happily before leaving. "Well, that was unexpected and I can only guess who he likes." Jou hummed as they continued on towards the next classes, having to split up soon.

"You do? Who is it?" Yugi questioned. "That girl, Miho. I've seen the looks Honda gives to her when she's not watching him and he always goes into a daze so he pretty much misses everything we learn in class." Jou said as they stop in the intersection of hallways where they need to split up.

"Hopefully whatever you give him will give him luck at winning her heart even if it's against the rules to date while you're underage." he continued before waving goodbye and left towards his class. "Hopefully my jii-chan does have something to help him. I wouldn't want to see him disappointed." Yugi said as he walked off to his next class.

/Your grandfather is a wise man. I'm sure he'll have something for him./ Yami said. Yugi nodded as went inside his next class.

0

After another agonizing day at school, Yugi and Jou left out, waiting for Honda to come. He ran out from the school, almost tripping over his own two feet. "Whoa, Honda! We're not going anywhere." Jou spoke with a laugh.

"I know, I'm just so anxious to actually have the chance to ask Miho out even though it's against the rules of the school but I can't help it! This might be my only chance!" Honda preened. "Well then let's get going then. I know you don't want to waste any time." Yugi said as they walked off towards the game shop.

0

When they made it to the game shop, Yugi called out for his jii-chan and he walked out from the back. "Ah, good to see you home, Yugi, and you brought your friends with you. Is there anything you need?" he asked. "Yeah. Honda here need something special to give to someone. Do you have anything in your shop that can help?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm, I think I do have something. Wait right here." he said and walked into the storage room. They waited for a while and with some grumbling, he came back out holding a box. "Maybe this will help you, Honda." he said, opening the box and inside was a blank puzzle.

"What will I do with a blank puzzle?" he asked. "You can write down your feelings onto it and give it to the person so she can piece together the hidden message." he answered. "Yes, this is perfect! Just what I needed!" Honda said happily as he paid Yugi's jii-chan. He then turned to Yugi. "Thanks, Yugi. You were a great help."

"It was no problem. I always like helping someone." Yugi replied, smiling. He nodded and practically skipped out of the shop. Yugi and Jou spent the rest of the day playing games before he left and Yugi went to help his grandfather with dinner.

After he ate, he headed up to his room and Yami appeared, sitting on his bed. /Do you think your friend may be right about his thoughts of that substitute?/ Yami asked. "I don't know. I did hear from some students about her expelling students that break even the slightest of rules but I don't think she will actually do something to ruin Honda's chances."

/Well, I would say the same but its best you keep watch over her. She may be nice but it could all be a facade to put you at ease but changing her tune./ Yami warned and Yugi nodded before he got ready for bed.

He turned off the lights and bid Yami goodnight before snuggling under the covers and went to sleep. Yami watched as he slept before leaning down and placing a kiss on his pale cheek. _'Soon, my little aibou. You will be with us. I can't wait until the time is right.'_ he thought before heading back into the puzzle.

0

Yugi happily walked into the school building and headed into his first period class. He looked over to Honda who now looked anxious. _'He must've already placed the gift into Miho's desk. I hope this will work out for him.'_ he thought.

Unaware to all the students, Chono was in the bathroom, once again applying makeup to her face. "Alright, no more Nice Chono. It's time for me to do my favorite thing to these pathetic kids." she whispered to the image in the mirror before leaving out once more.

She entered the classroom with a smile but anyone who looked deep into her eyes would've seen the evil gleam. And that's exactly what Yami saw. He growled lowly as he listened in from beside Yugi's desk. "Alright, children. Welcome to another day of class. Before we start, it's Inspection Time! So empty your bags and contents in your desk for inspection." she said happily.

_'Oh no, Honda's gift will be taken and he will get expelled.'_ Yugi thought, faintly hearing Jou curse. "I knew it. She was planning this all along..." he growled as he started removing stuff from his bag and desk.

Yugi turned to Yami and gave him a pleading look. "Mou hitori no boku, is there anything you can do?" Yugi asked quietly to not draw attention to himself. /Yes, Aqua and I probably can./ Yami said. _'But it won't be pretty.'_ Miho pulled out the gift and Chono turned to her. "And what's that we have here?" Chono asked sweetly.

"I don't know. I just found it in my desk." she whispered. Chono walked over to her and swiped the gift, much to Honda's dismay, and went back over to the desk. "This looks like a gift to show love and you know that's against the rules~" she chirped as she ripped off the paper and opened the box.

"And look, it's a puzzle~" she quipped, starting to piece it together. "This looks like a date just waiting to happen. And to think, whoever was stupid enough to actually try this thought I wouldn't find out." she continued as she got finished piecing the message together.

"Hmm, "My beloved Ribbon, you look perfect in your yellow ribbon..." Such a wretched message and only four pieces remaining that would reveal the name of our little culprit." she said. _'I'm not going to let Honda take the blame.'_ Yugi said as stood up.

"Don't do it, Chono-sensei! I was the one who placed the gift in Miho's desk!" Yugi cried. "Yugi, no! I did it!" Jou called out, standing up.

Honda was surprised to see them standing up for him but wasn't going to let them get expelled for his gift. "No, don't worry about it." he said, standing up. "I was the one who placed the gift there." 

"Oh my, so many guilty consciences. Maybe piecing together the last four pieces will reveal the true person out of you three." Chono said with glee as she got started. Yami knew this was enough and the shadows started to grow around him. 

_'It's time for you to stop your little games, Chono-sensei.'_

"And the name is Hir...Huh? Where am I?" she started once she realized she wasn't in the classroom anymore, only a single solitary room with a desk. She heard laughing and she glared into the shadows. "Whose there?" she spoke, looking around.

_"Such a pathetic woman you are. Thinking you're superior to those that you meet and would do anything to ensure that power over them. What a laugh."_ Yami spoke as he came into the room with Aqua trailing behind.

"How dare you say that to me! You're nothing but a pathetic worm!" she hissed.

_"Oh and that's coming from someone who covers her true face with makeup and takes the form of something she's not. Then let's just see who's pathetic with a little game."_ Yami hissed as he took out two mirrors. He walked over and stood beside the chair he was going to sit in.

_"This should be simple. We will be wearing blindfolds and we must piece together our broken mirror. Whoever finishes first wins but if you cheat, you will have to deal with the punishment."_ Yami explained. "Fine by me." Yami threw the mirrors into the air and one landed in front of him while the other shattered in front of Ms. Chono.

Aqua gave him a blindfold, taking another and walked over to Chono, tying it tightly over her eyes. "Remember, don't cheat." he hissed before slapping a pair of gloves in front of her and left back into the shadows.

_**"Game Start."**_ he declared as he started feeling around for the pieces, taking the biggest one and connecting other pieces to it flawlessly. Chono was struggling as she tried and failed many times with putting the mirror back together.

_'Forget this, it's not like he will notice anyway and that dragon's gone so he can't say anything either.'_ she thought as she untied the blindfold and threw it away before resuming with piecing together her mirror. Once she set the last piece in place, she smirked. "It's seems that I win." she cheered.

_"No, you lost."_ he whispered. "What?! What do you mean I lost?!" she yelled, glaring at the other.

_"You cheated. You took your blindfold off and piece the mirror back together. Many things can be revealed through a mirror and your true face will shine through."_ he spoke as she looked down to her mirror and saw her face without the mask of makeup. She placed her hand up to her face in delirious shock.

"No! I'm beautiful! I know I am!" she cried before glaring at the other, snatching up a broken mirror piece in anger.

"I'll show you, kid!" she screeched as she stood and stomped over to him but didn't make it far for the mask of makeup started to crack and fall off like puzzle pieces until it revealed her true face. The Sennen eye blazed brightly on Yami's forehead as he took the blindfold off, demonic cerise eyes glaring at her as he stood. She backed away, seeing there was a difference in him from before but was stopped by Aqua who appeared behind her and held her by her shoulders.

_"You'll have to pay the price now for failing to win the game. You think you were so beautiful before but now your true face has been revealed along with your nature and you do not deserve to live. Your soul and body is ours to feast off of now."_ he hissed, showing sharp fangs and leapt at her, relishing in her scream of terror as he bit into her neck, claws embedding deep into her skin.

Aqua's claw hovered over her face and soon, her soul left her in a wisp of spectral energy. Her eyes dulled and she soon went limp and he let go of her, Yami's weight causing her to fall limply on the ground.

He tore into her skin as wisps of her soul seeped into his body, Aqua devouring the rest. He coughed slightly. "Man, her soul taste as foul as she looked." he muttered before he walked up to her body as well and started feasting alongside Yami until they were done and left her remains on the teacher's desk.

The shadows soon left the room, taking Jou and Honda with it and left from the school. When the students regain their thoughts and saw the stripped corpse of Chono, they screamed and filed out the classroom quickly.

One called to the principal about the situation and the body was soon removed, the classroom going into lock-down because of her mysterious death. If you looked on the teacher's desk, you could've seen the unfinished mirror that Yami was working on, a reflection of Yugi on the mirror's surface.

But the mirror didn't stay there for long for the image was gone and the mirror was shattered into tiny fragments from the shadows.

Anyone who knew of the player in the yami no game that took place and saw the mirror there would've found out the deepest secret that Yugi wished to keep to himself.

0

The shadows landed at the park and silently disappeared, leaving Yugi, Jou and Honda's unconscious forms on the plush green surface. Yami appeared and knelt down beside Yugi. He gently shook him awake and he turned to him. "What happened?" he asked.

/Chono's little ploy was taken care of aibou and now, she's gone from the school and she will never return again./ Yami said and he nodded. "Thank you. I knew you would be able to help, mou hitori no boku." Yugi said as he stood up. Honda and Jou started to wake up and looked to him. "What happened?" Honda asked.

"Before Chono-sensei could read your note, a friend was able to help and got her fired from the school." Yugi explained. "Wow that was lucky timing then." Jou said. Honda only sighed. "But how am I'm going to tell Miho how I feel?" Honda questioned. "The old fashioned way. Go up and tell her how you feel." Jou replied and Honda nodded. "Hopefully that will work."

"I'm sure it will, Honda." Yugi confirmed. Yami watched from afar. _'Maybe it can.'_ he thought, thinking of his and Aqua's own predicament with their master, their demonic secret and their emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weekend came up, Yugi was eager to spend it with his new friends that he gained over time. Yami watched as he got prepared for the day. /So, what are you and your friends planning to do today?/ Yami asked. "Don't know, we probably may spend the day at the park or something." Yugi replied.

/That sounds nice. Hope you have a good time./ Yami said before disappearing back into the puzzle. Yugi finished getting ready before heading downstairs to have a quick breakfast and bid his grandfather goodbye as he left.

0

In the park, Jou was comforting Honda. "It's alright, Honda. You'll get another chance soon." Jou said. "I hope so." he whispered sadly. Yugi came into the park minutes later and walked over to them. "Hey guys." he greeted before looking to Honda. "What's wrong, Honda?" he asked.

"Earlier today, he went to go tell Miho his feelings for her but she declined, saying she didn't want them to have any problems, especially at school, so she agreed to be friends instead." Jou explained. "Oh, don't worry, Honda. I'm sure you two will be together soon." Yugi said, patting his shoulder. "I hope so, as long as she's not taken by someone else by the time we graduate from high school." Honda said. "Hey, I'm sure she would want to be with you, Honda. You did risk a lot when Ms. Chono found that present you gave to her."

"But you guys risked yourselves as well. You could've been expelled because of me." Honda said.

"But you're our friend so we'll risk anything." Yugi stated.

Honda smiled. "Thank guys. I could never think of better friends than you." he murmured. "Alright, enough of this mushy stuff. We're almost starting to sound like Anzu before she became an arrogant brat. What should we do today?" Jou asked.

"How about we head to the mall for a while before going over to the arcade to play a few games." Yugi suggested and they agreed before leaving out the park.

0

At the mall, Anzu was there as well, doing her excessive shopping trip. She was thinking about the mysterious deaths and their causes. She was trying to think of what the link to it all could be. _'I mean, who in the whole entire city would kill someone like Ushio just for bullying the pathetic runt? They probably would've let him get away scott-free after a little reprimanding but not kill him.'_ she thought before thinking about the puzzle that she saw around Yugi's neck that day he was trying to help her after Kujirada's attack. _'Then again, that puzzle was a little creepy. Maybe he had something to do with it but I would never know unless I see something weird happening that involves the brat and that puzzle.'_ she thought as she continued walking.

She then saw Yugi along with his friends walking into the mall and grinned. _'And this may be the perfect opportunity.'_ she thought once more before trailing behind them.

0

Yugi and the others walked around a bit, going into different stores, fooling around a bit by trying on different outfits and such. Anzu, who was secretly concealing herself in different places so they couldn't find her, almost growled in irritation. _'There's something suspicious about that necklace and I'm going to find out one way or another.’_ she thought as she followed them out the store and into another. They soon decided to split up and Anzu went to follow Yugi.

Yugi looked at some of the outfits, contemplating on some of the looks and how it would be on him. Yami appeared by his side and looked as well. /I think this would look nice on you./ he said, fingering on outfit done in full leather, straps wrapped around the legs with buckles on some of them. It also came with an embroidered collar along with two other straps that you can place on your wrists or upper arms. Yugi blushed lightly. "Oh no, I don't think that will suit me at all." he whispered. /Oh but I think it does, aibou. This would probably give you that innocent yet devilish look to you./ Yami spoke. Yugi blushed even more. "You really think so, mou hitori no boku?" he asked, looking to the other spirit. Anzu watched, seeing him talking with someone but didn't see the other. 'Now who could he be talking with?' Anzu wondered as she continued to watch him.

/Yes, I do and I bet Aqua would think the same./ Yami said. Yugi nodded but sighed. "Even if you said it would look good on me, I can't afford it cause I don't have any money on me." Yami saw his distress and placed a hand on his shoulder. /I can help with that./ he said and before he knew it, 1000 yen bills were in his hands. /Will that be enough?/ he questioned. "Yes but how did you get all this?" he asked.

/If you remember from Aqua's story of our life, we were pharaohs in Khemet and you don't really think we would be getting ourselves sealed away into the puzzle without bringing our fortune with us. All I did was a little conversion to some of those fortunes that you can use and I assure you, it's not counterfeit./ Yami explained.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you but do you really want to use your fortunes for money just for me? You don't have to." Yugi said. /But I want to. Both Aqua and I want to give you the best things in life that possibly no other can give you. You are our little master and we will do anything to please you and make you happy./ Yami said with a smile. Yugi thanked him once more before taking the outfit and left for the counter. Anzu, who continued to watch, was shocked to see the amount of money he gained from out of thin air. _'There must be something about that puzzle and I'm going to find out soon enough.'_ she thought as she once again tailed Yugi as he left out after buying the outfit.

He stopped at a few more stores before meeting up with his friends at the food court. "Hey, are you guys hungry?" Yugi asked. "Yeah but we didn't bring nothing to buy anything." Jou said. "Don't worry about that. I'll pay for lunch." Yugi replied. Jou and Honda smiled. "Thanks." They both said before they told him what they wanted and he was off to go make their orders. Anzu finally gave up with her little search for answers and walked towards Yugi, grasping his shoulder and turned him around. "Alright, Motou, I want answers and I want them now. What's up with that little pendant of yours?" she demanded. "Why do you want to know? You don't care about anything that has to deal with me." Yugi replied.

"Well I care now cause for some reason, I'm expecting that you're the cause for some of these deaths that have been happening. We all know that Ushio used to always bully you and now he's dead. Did you have something to do with that?" Anzu demanded once more. "No, I don't even know how these things happened. When something dangerous happens to me, I blacked out and then somehow end up back in my room." Yugi said. "Well, there must be something about that necklace of yours and I know you know something about it so tell me now or so help me I'll..." she started but stopped when she saw the growing shadows behind him. It formed into a silhouette that looked like him but it had glowing cerise eyes which were fixed onto her.

_**"Leave now."**_

She nodded and soon ran off. Yami's silhouette narrowed its eyes once more before slipping away silently. Yugi saw the fearful look to whatever was behind him and turned to see what it was but saw nothing. _'What scared her off?'_ he thought before he went back to get their meals and headed back to the table after paying for it.

0

Yami snarled slightly, knowing that Anzu was going to become a menace soon enough. _‘I should kill her off swiftly but I think she will become a fun target to mess with so I'll keep her alive for a short while before I kill her.'_ Yami said with a grin. Aqua came up behind him. "So, what are you thinking about now?" he asked. "I'm thinking about our latest target. The girl that refused Yugi's help when she lost her measly digital pet. I think we'll have fun with her." Yami explained. "Really? And what did she do to anger you this time? I know you and your games and you would never play with your food outside of yami no games unless it's for a good reason."

"She's becoming too suspicious. If she's learns of the myth to the puzzle and somehow tells aibou and make him fear us, I will not take that sitting down. Will you join me in this little game?" Yami asked, looked back to him. Aqua grinned as well. "Of course. I'm not going to take losing Yugi-dono sitting down either..."

0

After their time at the mall, Yugi and the others headed over to the arcade to play a few games until it got late and they all left to head home for the night. "Today was wonderful. Don't you agree, mou hitori no boku?" he asked and the spirit appeared.

/Yes, I thought it went pretty well. Especially since I was there to help you, aibou. I thank you for accepting the things I gave to you./ Yami said. "You don't have to thank me for that but I did appreciate the money you gave for me and my friends. Are you sure you won't miss those fortunes?" he asked.

/I assure you that we won't, aibou. Anything that is ours we give to you and hopefully your give anything that is yours to us./

"Of course I would. You and Aqua are my other halves. I couldn't deny anything you want." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and deep in his mind, he was happy to hear this. _'Now this should make things easier. Once the time comes, we'll have you, little one.'_ he thought as they soon reached the game shop and Yami went back into the puzzle for the time being. Yugi greeted his grandfather before heading upstairs to his room the place the outfit he gotten today into his closet before deciding to take a nap. When he was asleep, the puzzle glowed and shadows engulfed the room before leaving out and went to look for Anzu.

0

She was currently walking home, still frightened by that little experience at the mall with Yugi. _'What was that shadow? It looked like him but I know it wasn't. There's something about that puzzle and I'm going to find out one way or another. I could be famous and rich from discovering the murderer of those people.'_ Anzu thought, unaware of the slinking shadows gathering around her until she realized it was darker than usual, and it wasn't even close to nightfall yet.

_"So, you think you can figure out the secret of our aibou's treasure do you? You must be pretty stupid to think so and we'll be glad to show just how stupid you are."_ A voice hissed and she turned, trying to find the speaker. "Who are you? Show yourself!" she shouted, looking through the expanse of shadows but didn't find no one, only heard menacing laughter. _"Why should we show ourselves to you? You're nothing but a pathetic soul that could barely sate our hunger but to us, every soul is worth it just to regain a body and soon acquire our master as our eternal soulmate."_ Another spoke.

"What do you mean? Who are you!?" she shouted once more and saw two figures appear through the shadows, each holding some sort of golden relic around their necks. She gasped when she noticed one looked exactly like Yugi, only with extremely different features. She saw the same puzzle hanging from around his neck and knew she may have possibly found the secret to the puzzle and the mysterious deaths.

"You're...you two must be the one that has been killing people all this time..." Anzu whispered, becoming frightened now that she was in their presence. _"Witty observation. So what are you going to do? Tell some high priced TV company about us? Go to the radio station and tell them about demons controlling a young high school student? Not only will they not believe you and think you're crazy but even if they did, we won't tolerate more people knowing about us and you would die because of your actions."_ Aqua whispered. They laughed once more and she shivered in fear.

"Please, let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about you two." she whimpered. _"You may say that but your mind betrays your words. We shouldn't let you go but just to save us the chances that we won't have to worry about devouring your powerless soul and disgusting flesh, we'll play a little game."_ Yami said as a Duel Monsters deck appeared before them.

_"The little game we're going to play is a little number game. We'll pick a card and whoever has the highest attack points will win.”_ Yami said and she nodded.

_"Go ahead and pick."_ he said and she shakily reached out, grabbing a card from the top of the deck and looked to it. She looked at it in horror. "The Wicked Worm Beast. How could I pick such a terrible card?!" she wondered in abashed shock.

_"Because, that's how your soul is, wicked and disgusting."_ Yami said as he picked his card. _"Archfiend of Gilfer. Looks like I win.”_ he said with a smirk.

"No, I don't want to die!" she cried, falling onto her knees. Yami snorted. "So pathetic yet this is enjoyable." he said to Aqua who nodded. _"Stand up, you pathetic mortal."_ he ordered and she did. _"We'll give you this warning. Do not tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about us and you'll still live. But your life is only short-lived because we will come after you again and when we do, a yami no game will be issued and lives will be at stake. You lose and both your soul and body is ours to feast from."_ Yami said before everything was shrouded in shadows and she found herself back on the sidewalk, the shadows gone from her sight.

She looked around once more and gulped, remembering Yami's warning before running her way back to her home just to be off the streets. _'I need to tell someone, anyone but I can't or else they'll come after me. There has to be someway how I can slip past them and tell someone of those demons.'_ she thought.

From the rooftops, Aqua was crouched down, watching, and listened to her thoughts which were being cast out pretty loudly that he could probably hear them from Yugi's room. _'Such a foolish child. She really thinks she can get away with this and possibly threaten Yugi-dono's life?'_ he thought before he stood. _"Watching shadows of the night, follow the girl in her adverse plight. Make sure that our secret is not revealed and Yugi-dono's life is safely concealed."_ he whispered and shadows gathered until it became a black, wolf-like beast. "Dae Raca, follow that girl for she may reveal Yugi-dono's secret about us and we don't want him to fall into unnecessary danger." Aqua said and the beast nodded before leaping off the roof and went to follow Anzu with silent footsteps like the wind.

When his job was done, he became the shadows as well and made his way back to the game shop.


	6. Chapter 6

As Monday rolled around, Yugi was happy as a clam, having so much fun over the weekend. Both Yami and Aqua were happy to know that he was happy and cheerful. But they knew that soon, they will have to tell and will only trust that he wouldn't shy away from them or hate them for their secret. Aqua appeared into the room and smiled as he watched him get ready. /Yugi-dono, why don't you wear the outfit you brought with your school jacket instead?/ Aqua suggested. He blushed lightly.

"Oh no, I better not. Last thing I need is to have unwanted comments being made by the other kids." Yugi replied softly. /But they won't and even if they did, you don't need to listen to them./ he said and he placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to nuzzle him like a puppy would for attention. He blushed even more. /Come on, little master. It won't hurt to wear it for today. Just for us. Please?/ he whispered and he nodded. "Ok, just for you and mou hitori no boku." Yugi whispered as he pulled out the outfit and went to change in the bathroom.

He smiled before he disappeared back into the puzzle and to his shared soul room. He walked over to Yami and placed a hand on his head playfully. "Now what are you thinking about?" he asked. "Just thinking about how he would look in that outfit. I'll bet it would be enticing." he said with a purr. Aqua conked him over the head lightly and laughed. "I agree with you but we must bide our time. We can't rush our affections for our master too soon." he said before looking to the watch. "Only a few more months and it'll be time." he said and Yami nodded.

"I wish it would come sooner but like you said, I'll have to bide my time." Yami murmured as he soon watched as the young light left out the bathroom wearing the outfit with his school jacket and picked up the puzzle before leaving to head downstairs.

0

Anzu was back at her home still, preparing for school and still trying to think of a plan to catch those demons she met with in their actions of killing someone.

_'But how is the question? From what I experienced, they probably did all their killings in that shadowy place so no one else would witness then in their moment of killing. Now how can I prove that there's something else about that puzzle Yugi wears? Take it when he can't wear it but that means I would have to sneak in the boys locker room just to get it and I'm not stooping that low. Maybe I could get a photo of at least those demons showing up as a silhouette behind him. That may work.’_ she thought, unaware of the figure watching her.

Dae Raca let out a laughing bark as he stood upon a tree branch just sitting in front of her window.

/She really thinks she could capture Yami and Aqua just to prove that Master Yugi has deadly demons living inside his soul. This is such a riot! She's such a baka that she probably couldn't find her way out of a box! Well, this is where my help comes into play. I can't let her catch Yami and Aqua at any time when they're out as a watching silhouette since that's the only thing she can see./ he whispered to himself before jumping out of the tree just as she left her room, packing away a small camera in her bag before heading out towards school.

_'I'll get proof and I'll make sure he's locked up somewhere so those demons won't harm another. I'll be able to still live and gloat that I finally got that brat out of my hair.'_ she thought as she made her way towards school, still oblivious to being followed.

0

Yugi quietly walked to school, meeting up with his friends on the way. They made some nice comments about the outfit and he thanked them before they walked into the arched entryway of the school. Some kids looked over to him when they walked in but he ignored them. Some made nice comments, some made vague ones and some even dared to make lewd ones and those caused Yami and Aqua to growl from within the puzzle. Jou and Honda glared at those that made those kinds of comments and led Yugi quickly into the school.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this…" Yugi whispered. /But you did so just for us, little master. Remember that./ Aqua replied through their mind link and he nodded. They all headed to their first class, which was switched to a different room until the murder case with Chono-sensei was solved. They sat through their classes until lunch rolled by and they decided to sit outside to eat lunch.

Back in the school, a boy wearing a cloak and many charms was watching Yugi. "So, he's the one right?" The boy asked. "Yeah, he's the one that has demonic spirits inside that trinket of his. I believe he'll become a great addition to your group, Kokurano." Anzu commented. "Yes, I believe he will." The boy known as Kokurano murmured. Dae Raca watched silently before disappearing into the shadows of the hall. _'What could she be up to now?'_ he thought.

Yugi and his friends headed to his next class, only to see that Kokurano was in there with the group of girls that stuck around him. "Great, it's Kokurano. He thinks that he has ESP but I never believed him." Jou muttered. "Really? Why does he believe that?" Yugi asked, never hearing of this student before. "Just watch and listen."

"Listen and listen well! Today, there will be an earthquake!" he announced. Some kids started to question about it, some commenting it may be true and others saying it was nothing but a hoax from a phony psychic.

"I don't think there'll be an earthquake today. It's all a bunch of..." Jou stopped mid-sentence as the school started to rattle and shake. It was only for a few moments before it stopped. Kokurano smirked as he looked to Jou. "Do you believe me now?" he questioned as he took out a slip of paper and on it said that there would be an earthquake today.

Jou nodded dumbly and so did some of the other kids that didn't believe him. More kids crowded around him but Yugi stayed back, watching as his friends tried to see about more predictions. Yami and Aqua appeared beside him and Aqua snorted. /That fool. He doesn't have ESP. We could feel it if he did./ Aqua said. "Really, he doesn't have ESP?" Yugi questioned. /No he doesn't. He's probably trying the old ESP trick which is to keep predictions hidden under your clothing and try to make them happen so they would seem true to the eyes of the believers./ Yami proclaimed.

Yugi nodded and headed off to his seat, unaware that Kokurano was watching him. _'So, you don't believe do you? I'll make you believe and soon, you will be in my little group. With the powers of the demons that Anzu claims you have, I'll be the best psychic in this school and soon, the whole entire city.'_ Kokurano thought.

Before they left out of class to head to gym, Yugi was stopped by Kokurano. "What do you want?" he asked, Yami and Aqua staying by his side ever since the start of class. They both watched him warily, seeing that there was probably something else this fake psychic wanted. "I want to tell you something of much importance. Did you ever want to know about the ones that were causing those deaths that have been heard?" Kokurano asked and Yami growled, thinking that Anzu probably told him about them.

"Yes, I have been curious about it." Yugi replied. "Then come to this classroom at 6:00 sharp tonight and someone will be here to tell you." Kokurano said before leaving. /I say you shouldn't go. There's something about him that keep me on the edge./ Yami murmured.

"I agree with you but I think it will be best if I did…"

Kokurano turned around once more. "Also, tell your blond headed friend to watch himself in gym today. I had a prediction that he will be hurt from an attack of the lights." he added before leaving the room.

/Don't listen to him. It must be a lie./ Aqua murmured through the link. "Don't worry, I won't." Yugi replied before he left off for his gym class.

0

During the period, the boys were doing Judo and Yugi was thrown over Honda's shoulder, being paired up with him. Yami didn't want him to be hurt so he sent out a few shadows to cushion his fall. Aqua watched the floor quietly, making sure that nothing will happen to Jou since he was paired up with another student so he wasn't going to be watching out for anything.

His ears pricked when he heard something snapped and looked up in time just to see a light from the roof fall and it was right over Jou. /Jou-kun?!/ he shouted and sent out the shadows to grab him and pull him back so he would avoid being hit. Yugi turned when he heard him shout then looked over to where Jou was, seeing that he was almost hit by the overhanging light. _'Kokurano was right. He was almost hurt if it wasn't for Aqua.'_ Yugi thought then thought if whoever was coming tonight would actually know of the murderers. _'Maybe I should go. I was tempted not to go but after seeing this, I probably should.'_ he thought and went to help his friend along with Honda.

Kokurano, who still stood on the catwalk leading to the lights, smirked. _‘Only a little more then he'll believe me and it will be a cinch to get those powers on my side.'_ he thought before leaving.

0

After school, Yami told Yugi that he should go and see Kokurano again, still denying his ability of ESP. Wanting to satisfy his curiosity, he headed over to where Kokurano was last seen and saw he was still there. He looked up and smirked. "So, do you believe me now?" he asked. "I guess so. I still don't believe you fully just from two predictions but you have at least got me to believe that whoever you said would be coming to tell me about the murderer." Yugi murmured. His eyes narrowed.

"So, you don't believe me fully do you? Fine then, believe this! Because of your defiance, countless letters will fall upon you!" Kokurano growled and Aqua hissed in warning. /Come on, Yugi. Let's go. We'll just see if he's right about his little prediction./ Aqua said and he nodded as he left. Kokurano sighed. _'Anzu better be right about this.'_ he thought before getting up and leaving himself.

Dae Raca stopped following Anzu for the time being and left to go find Yami and Aqua. When he saw Yugi walking home and Yami and Aqua by his side, he ran over. /Hey, Yami! Aqua! I have something to tell you./ he said and they stopped, looking back to him. /What did you find out, Dae Raca?/ Yami asked. /That girl. She's planning to give up Yugi to that fake psychic because he wants to see if what she said was true./ Dae Raca explained. /She’s more pathetic than any other victim. But she won't have to worry long, she will die soon./ he grumbled before smirking a little

/Here's what I want you to do. When she heads home today, give the old Chinese water torture, only do it our way./ The wolf nodded. /Alright. I best be going now cause I think she was planning to come to the school tonight so she could try and catch you two trying to help the young master from whatever Kokurano had planned for him./ Dae Raca said before running off. _'Soon, she'll wish she didn't try all she could to find us.'_ Yami thought before he and Aqua went to catch up with Yugi once more.

0

Anzu was currently in her room, preparing to leave out so she could get to the school before Yugi did. She was about to leave when she heard something and turned to look behind her. She didn't see anything and turned back around to see a shadowy wolf sitting in front of her. "How did you get here, mutt?" she questioned and he growled. /A little request from the demons~/ he cooed and soon, the room went black and she blacked out as well.

When she woke, she tried to move only to find she was tied up and surrounded by darkness but only one, solitary dim light shined directly onto her. "Hey! Let me go!" she screamed but no one responded. She then heard footsteps and being reminded of the last time she was caught in a position like this, tried to get away.

Dae Raca showed up once more and grinned. /Hopefully you are accustomed with the practices of Chinese water torture cause that's exactly what you're about to go through./ he said. "Why?! What do those demons see in torturing me?!" she questioned. /Because, they desire their meals to be just of the right preparation. That's why they sent me here to make sure. You are absolutely stupid to think that you could try and sell away their master just so you can get proof. Doing all this is dangerous, you know, but do keep trying and it will only lead to your death./ he said with a laugh.

/But for now, let's get on with your torture session./ Dae Raca disappeared after he said what he had to say and she heard the drips of water…or so she thought. She felt one drop onto her and the tangy, metallic scent led her to realize that it wasn't water…but blood.

"Why is it blood?! Tell me you stupid mutt! Tell me!" she screamed but only heard the laughing from Dae Raca. /They love the taste of blood you know. Why do you think they want me to torture you this way? They want you to soak in blood so it will be the most mouthwatering meal when they gorge on your tender flesh…but since your flesh isn't all that tender, that will be left to the shadows to do that to your flesh and your soul. I'm going to make it my duty to make this meal their best yet. Enough so that they can soon have permanent bodies to live in this outside world./ Dae Raca whispered and the shadows soon shot out towards her, drowning out her yells and screams.

0

Later that night, Yugi was making his way back towards the school to see this said person. Yami and Aqua were out once more to make sure that Yugi wasn't going to get hurt, still not fully trusting Kokurano and his predictions. They finally arrived and walked inside. As Yugi was heading towards the classroom, he saw a book sitting on the floor. "This must belong to the library." he murmured as he picked up the book and made his way towards the library to return the book back into its place.

He entered the library silently and looked through all the bookcases, looking for the spot where the book belonged. When he found it, he placed it where it should be. He was about to leave out when he heard faint contact of wood on wood and saw that the bookcases were falling on top of each other like dominoes heading straight towards him.

_'Countless letters will fall upon you. Is this what Kokurano meant?!'_ he thought and saw that he didn't have enough time to move out of the way. "Aibou!" Yami cried as he ran towards him, in that moment never noticing that he wasn't bound by his spiritual form. He pushed Yugi out of the way just as the bookcase he was near fell over and collided with Aqua's neck as he was escaping as well. He hissed in pain as a long gash was left where the corner hit him. He held a hand up and looked to Yami.

"Yami, go and issue the dark game. I wish to join but I can't with this wound. I'll take Yugi back home." Aqua murmured then realized something. "Wait, Yami...we're not spirits anymore." he whispered. Yami's eyes widened as he looked down to his hands and saw they weren't translucent anymore.

"But how? We didn't even consume enough to give ourselves a real form. How can this be possible?" he questioned. "I don't know but we best use this time we have now to get what we need done. Go and show that fake psychic that given gifts aren't to be tampered with." Aqua replied as he walked over and picked Yugi up from his arms and left.

Yami watched as he left before growling and turned back to the entryway to the library, ready to take care of Kokurano.

Yugi, who fell into shock when he saw the bookcase about to fall upon him, looked up and saw that Aqua wasn't a spirit anymore. "Aqua...you aren't a spirit anymore..." he whispered. "I know. I'm just as in awe as you are. But for now, I must get you home." Aqua murmured as he beat his wings more to make the trip quicker, the wound still bleeding. Yugi felt the drops of blood on his arm and looked up. "Aqua...you're bleeding. What happened?" he asked. "When Yami saved you from the bookcase, I was getting out myself but the corner caught me. Don't worry about me though, I'll heal up soon." he replied.

He placed a hand over the wound. "No. When we get back home, I'm going wrap it up for you." he whispered and Aqua nodded as they reached the shop and he landed on the roof, opening the skylight and slipped inside. He let Yugi down and he quickly ran off to get the medical kit. When he was gone, he looked back down to the watch.

"How is it we have a real form? We never gained enough and none were powerful enough to give us these forms. There must be something that led to this but what could it be?" he questioned to himself and looked up when Yugi came back in. "Hold still while I'm cleaning and wrapping up your wound." Yugi said as Aqua was led over to the young teen's bed so he could lie down while Yugi worked on the wound.

0

Kokurano still waited inside the classroom, looking up towards the clock. "Yugi should've been here by now. What's taking him so long?" he questioned. _“He has gone home my brother thanks to your little stunt. He was hurt and you will pay."_ Yami hissed as he stood in the doorway of the room, shadows pooling around his feet. Kokurano turned to him and gulped from seeing those menacing cerise eyes staring him down.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

_"Why, to play a game with you. I know what you want…to use our master's treasure to control us and use us to make every prediction you make come true. You may think you have ESP but you don't and gifts such and those shouldn't be foolishly tampered with."_ Yami snapped as he walked towards him, the shadows following him silently. "And what game do you have in mind?" he asked, still wary of the shadows.

_"A little game to test your ESP."_ he said as the shadows left him and covered the room for a brief moment before they disappeared, six bottles of chloroform hanging above their head by thin threads all connected to the classroom clock. _"Now, here's how the game works. As the minute hand moves, a thread will be snapped and one of these bottles will fall. Using your so called ESP, you have to figure out which one is about to fall. If you're wrong, then prepare to be trapped in a slumber that you will never wake as you forfeit your life for rest."_ Yami explained and he nodded.

"I'll show you." he growled as the first thread was clipped and he ran towards the falling bottle, catching it. The next thread was soon clipped and Yami calmly walked over to the bottle hanging beside him and caught it. Kokurano growled and hesitate slightly. Seeing the next one snap, he quickly made his way to the next falling bottle, just barely catching it.

The fourth thread snapped and it was the bottle closest to the door so Yami ran towards it before it could hit the ground. Kokurano, who didn't want to be upstaged by him or sacrifice his life to him, put his foot out without him noticing and tripped him.

Yami snarled in anger and letting his tail show, he slid on the ground, using his tail to grab the bottle. _"Nice try, Kokurano. Now it's time for your punishment for interference."_ Yami hissed lowly and Kokurano gulped then remembered the last two bottles and turned. He was anxious and looked to both bottles, trying to predict which one would fall. Yami smirked as he watched him struggle. _"What will you do now, Kokurano? Only two bottles left. Which one could it be? Shouldn't be too hard if you have ESP."_

The next thread snapped and it was the one closest to the window and Kokurano stood under the one that was near him. His eyes widened and gasped as he tried to make it to the bottle but it was like slow motion to him as he watched the bottle hit the floor just as he lunged for it and the bottle of chloroform burst into gas and engulfed him.

He gurgled as the gas soon put him to sleep and Yami stood over him as the gas soon dissipated. _"Like I said, never trust in powers you don't have."_ he whispered as he saw the many predictions hidden under his cape. _'And I was right about him using that trick…'_ he thought before he bent down and ripped away his outfit before feasting, taking his soul and leaving once he was done so no one else would be fated to Kokurano’s paltry predictions ever again.

0

Once Aqua's wound was wrapped, Yugi placed the kit away and went to see if there was anything he could fix for him. Yami arrived while he was downstairs and split Kokurano's soul in half to give the half to Aqua and finished off the other.

Aqua gulped down his and told Yami to hide his wings and tail before Yugi came back upstairs. He did so just as Yugi entered the room and he smiled up to him. "I'm glad you're alright. Did anything happen at the school with Kokurano?" he asked as he walked over to Aqua, handing him a cup of herbal tea. "No, he wasn't even there in the classroom so I left." Yami replied and he nodded. "Oh well, I probably bet he was the one to cause those bookcases to fall anyway. I have a feeling something will happen to him now that his powers were proven false." Yugi said as he rubbed Aqua's neck lightly to soothe the pain as he sipped the tea silently.

"I'm sure something did and if you believe it was too cruel to whatever may happen just remember, he was the one who played all the students into believing he was a psychic." Yugi nodded as he took the empty cup away from Aqua. He placed the cup on the side table and yawned. Yami ushered him to bed and bid him goodnight before making another out of shadows and lied upon it. _'I still don't know what forces could've given us a true form but I have the dreadful feeling that it will only last for tonight and we'll be nothing but spirits once again tomorrow.'_ he thought with a sigh.

_'But it won't last for long, soon we'll have a permanent form and we can soon get Yugi as our soulmate.'_ he thought and looked over to him.

_'But the problem is, will he even agree to such terms once he learns we are truly the bloodthirsty creatures that were trapped in the puzzle? I don't even want to bear the thoughts of him telling us to leave or shattering the puzzle and trapping us back inside.'_ Yami sighed as he buried his head into the cushioned shadows, falling into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Not far from Domino, alarms blared as an escaped convict made his way outside the gates of the prison. Tattooed on his arms were three sevens that symbolized good luck and he grinned as he ran off towards the city of Domino to hide away from the searching police.

0

Yugi and his friends made it through another day of school and it was officially the weekend. Jou suggested that they all head over to the new burger restaurant that opened up. "Did you guys hear about that convict that escaped last night? It was rumored that he was hiding somewhere in the city." Jou said.

"Really? Oh I do hope he isn't around here. The last thing we need is some convict to endanger people's lives." Yugi murmured as they made it to the restaurant and was greeted by a waitress before being led to their seats.

/Don't worry, Yugi-dono, we'll protect you if that criminal does come this way./ Aqua said. Like predicted, the morning after, they were transformed back into spirits. They were saddened to know this but believed there will be other times when they will have a true form again. Yugi smiled and nodded before the waitress came back to take their orders. They placed them in and started to talk about something else, unaware of the danger coming their way.

0

Outside, the convict smirked, seeing this as the best place to hide and possibly get a free meal. "My lucky stars haven't failed me yet." he whispered as he walked inside, taking out a hidden gun that he snagged off a random cop during his escape. He posed to look like a normal customer and went to take a seat.

He looked around for a hostage that he could use that wouldn't struggle much and saw Yugi sitting with his friends.

 _'Perfect.'_ he thought and waited for the younger boy to get up so he wouldn't attract any attention to himself. At least not yet.

0

Anzu was finally free from the torture she had to endure, not getting a wink of sleep because of the dripping blood keeping her awake every second of every minute of every hour. She was also left weak to stand from the work of the shadows torturing her body and soul. She felt so lethargic she thought she would collapse before reaching the door.

But she did so, planning to get her revenge on Yugi for what he did. She thought long and hard and came to a conclusion that it was probably Yugi's ideas to have the demons send out something to come and torture her since she did the same to him.

 _'And somehow, someway, I'm going to make him pay for all this. Whether to get him sent somewhere far away or captured so scientists can experiment on him, as long as he's far away from me.'_ she thought as she continued to walk, Dae Raca following behind her. "Now all I need to do is find the brat and I can take that puzzle and throw it into an ocean somewhere…" she grumbled.

 _'Only if you knew they would never allow that. They'll probably burn you alive before you could even touch the puzzle.'_ Dae Raca thought before he summoned some shadows that slithered out and grab her legs before dragging her into a random alley, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

/This will be fun./ he said as he ran into the alley as well and made an illusion to make it look like there was a wall in the open entrance.

0

When their meals came, they started to eat, chattering about some random everyday things that came to mind. Yugi placed down his burger and told them that he had to go to the lavatory and will be back. They nodded as he got up and walked off. The convict smirked, seeing as this was his chance and got ready. When Yugi walked back out, he took out his gun, grabbing him and catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "Alright! No one move or the boy gets it!" he called and they all raised their hands in submission.

"Now, get on the floor and someone get me some liquor and cigarettes." he demanded as he sat back down, using a short moment to tie a blindfold over Yugi's eyes before holding the gun back up. A waitress did as he asked, bringing back some strong liquor and a pack of Lucky 7 cigarettes. "Thanks." he said as he took a cigarette from the pack, unaware of the growing shadows beneath him.

"You will pay for this convict." A voice hissed as Yami and Aqua materialized once more, now in full body and Aqua began to find understanding of the moments when they had a true form. _'And that's when Yugi's in life threatening danger…the puzzle must be granting us with a solid form until he's safe.'_ he thought before Yami walked over to the table and he followed behind him. The convict looked to them and snarled. "Hey, I didn't say for anyone to get up." he barked, glaring at them.

 _"We decided to ask you for a little challenge. A simple game that could mean the lives of everyone here."_ Yami suggested and some of the people in there looked to them, shocked and yet slightly awed that they appeared out of nowhere. The convict smirked and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll take you two up on that little wager and the first person to have the brains all over if I win is this little brat here." The convict said, nudging the gun against Yugi's head and making him shudder in fear. "Mou hitori no boku…please help me…" he whispered and Yami nodded. /Don't worry, we will. Just hold on, little aibou./ he responded through the mind link before turning his gaze back to the convict.

 _"Alright, here's how the game will play and since it would be unfair for both of us to play, I'll let my friend play for the people's lives. We'll each choose a finger of our choosing but all others will be invalid. We can do anything we want with said finger but if you use any other, you will lose."_ Yami explained and the convict nodded.

"Fine, I'll choose my trigger finger just in case I need to kill off one of you." he said. _"Fine by me. I'll choose my thumb."_ Aqua commented. He only snorted and held the gun up, knowing Yugi will be still sitting by his side for fear that he may be killed and went to start pouring some of the liquor in the shot glass left for him. Aqua watched him with narrowed eyes, thumb held up. Soon, a spark came and a flame appeared upon the tip of his claw, shocking the convict a little. "What is this, a magic trick?!" he questioned.

 _"Think of it as you will but I'm only doing this out the kindness of my heart for someone so low such as yourself."_ Aqua murmured. "Watch the insults unless you want this kid's brains to be blown out." he hissed.

Aqua only snarled lightly in annoyance and brought the flame over to the cigarette in his mouth and the convict smiled. "Oh yeah, forgot about my smoke. Thanks." he commented, taking a puff, never seeing both Yami and Aqua smirking. Jou wanted to look up but didn't want to risk being shot at. "Do you think Yugi will be alright with whoever is trying to save him?" Honda asked from beside him. "I'm sure we can. Hopefully nothing will happen to them." Jou whispered back.

The convict was taking another puff when he realized the smirk on their faces. "What are you smirking about?" he demanded. _"We're just smirking to know how easily you played into my trap. Russian vodka is highly flammable, one spark and you're up in flames."_ Aqua murmured, the flame from the tip of his thumb dropping onto the back of the convict's hand, not burning him but he could feel the heat radiating from it strongly.

 _"Don't drop it or it will mean your death."_ Yami said and the convict gulped, remembering he was still pouring the drink and it now spilled over the glass and onto his lap.

 _'Great, I can't lose this little game but if I don't get rid of this flame, it may drop and I'll be bursting into flames. I can't move at all, not even to stop pouring the drink. My luck's just ran out.'_ he thought in fear. Yami and Aqua stood up from their seats, Yami pulling Yugi away from the convict and led him over to his friends.

"Am I safe, mou hitori no boku?" he asked. "Yes, you're safe now and so is everyone else. Only fools would try to play such a game of deadly consequences and think they could win." Yami murmured, looking back to the struggling convict. He glared and placed his gun down on the table, snuffing out the flame on his hand before placing the bottle down. "You will pay for that little stunt, kid!" he roared, picking up the gun and shot it at them but instead of a bullet, fire rushed out from it and formed into a flaming dragon. It roared and he gasped in terror.

 _"The dark games aren't played without a punishment to its loser and since you lost, you'll have to pay the price."_ Aqua hissed as the dragon flew towards him, mouth opened wide. People started to look up to see what was going on but the shadows floated around them like a mist, causing them to fall asleep instead of seeing the gruesome sight.

Yami held Yugi in his arms, placed into a dreamless sleep for the time being while the punishment was being done. The flaming dragon engulfed the convict and he screamed in pain as the flames burned his flesh. They watched with narrowed eyes before the dragon stopped its torture and turned to them, bowing low before disappearing.

"Since I had that dreadful bully that stole other people digital pets the last time, you can have him since you defeated him." Yami said. "I'm going to take aibou and his friends back to the house before the spell that keeps us real disappears once more." he continued and Aqua nodded.

The shadows engulfed him and both Honda and Jou before leaving out of the restaurant. Aqua turned to the convict's body and gorged upon his flesh and soul, finishing up quickly and disposing of the skeleton to keep talk about the mysterious deaths to a minimum as it was starting to become a spreading rumor that all know was true. After the deed was done, he disappeared as well, feeling his true form becoming nothing but a spirit once more.

When he got back to the game shop, he entered Yugi's room and stood next to Yami. /I'm really starting to hate these moments where we have a true form and can actually touch Yugi-dono but it never last long, only until we get him out of fatal dangers./ Aqua murmured. /I know how you feel, Aqua, but soon we'll have permanent forms and hopefully aibou's heart as well. I still dread the thought of him rejecting us once he learns what we really are…/ Yami uttered softly.

Aqua looked to him silently before speaking. /Do you…really think he would?/ he questioned. /He could. We kept it hidden from him and we are soul partners. We should tell him everything like he would tell us everything but we are afraid that he would seal us back inside. We can't risk that again. We have been sealed back into cold chains many times and I for one will not like being sealed into the puzzle and those chains again./ Aqua agreed before he left back into the puzzle.

Yami stayed out for a while longer before he felt Dae Raca coming back. He popped out from the shadows and bowed down before Yami before raising his head. /The girl is prepared for your feast. Whenever you are ready, you can go. She is trapped within her house so she can't leave unless she learns of a way to bypass the shadows. The shadows even added power to her frail soul so after her soul, any other meals may give you both the power to gain a true form./ Dae Raca said.

Yami nodded. /Good. Keep an eye on her just in case and if she escapes, lead her to the park and we'll deal with her there./ he said and he nodded before leaving once more. He then look out to the darkening sky and then back to Yugi.

 _'Soon, little master. Very soon we will tell you and I still hope you will accept us.'_ he thought, never knowing it went through to him and when he left to go back into the puzzle to rest, Yugi spoke out one thing.

"I will always accept you both. Never forget that." he whispered in his slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Yugi woke up to the sun filtering into his room and yawned. He saw he was back in his room and remembered what happened yesterday. _'Mou hitori no boku saved me like he promised. He and Aqua are always there to help when something bad happens. I'm glad for that.'_ he thought before getting out of bed. Grabbing a change of clothes, he left for the bathroom.

Yami and Aqua came out of the puzzle when he left and left for the two guest rooms where his friends were staying. They made sure that they were still sleeping off the mist before they left and waited for Yugi. When he came out the bathroom, he smiled up to them. "Thanks for helping everyone yesterday from that convict." Yugi said as he walked downstairs with them by his side. /It was no problem, aibou. We couldn't let you or any innocent people get hurt./ Yami said. /And your friends are here as well. We brought them back with us after we left the restaurant./ Aqua added and Yugi nodded. He entered the kitchen and his grandfather placed a plate of food in front of him along with another two once Yugi told him that his friends came to spend the night yesterday. When Jou and Honda came downstairs, they ate as well and once they were done, they all headed into the living room to decide on what they could do today.

"Maybe we could do something at the park." Honda said. "Yeah, we could. Or maybe we could head down to the beach. That would be nice." Yugi suggested. "I go with his idea. I could go for a swim and it is pretty warm outside." Jou replied and they agreed to that. Yugi went to get his swim trunks while his friends left so they could do the same, agreeing to meet at the beach. /We have something else that we need to do, Yugi-dono. I hope you don't mind./ Aqua said.

"No, I don't mind at all. You know you don't need to always be near me. I always keep the puzzle on so it will tell you if I'm in danger." Yugi replied, looking to them. They smiled and thanked him before leaving. They made their way towards Anzu's home, seeing at it was easy to find because of the shadow power radiating from it.

0

Anzu was curled up on her bed, wishing she could leave but living shadows always blocked her way out so she couldn't. And Dae Raca told her before leaving himself that Yami and Aqua will be coming soon for her soul and flesh. And she was determined not to lose either.

_'But how? I can barely move and these shadows are keeping me in here. I'll never be able to leave until they get here and they'll probably kill me before letting me escape.'_ Her only source of light was a lamp but it was starting to dim. She curled up more, whimpering in fear and soon, her bulb blew out and all was silent. She gulped and looked around, trying to find any sign of Yami or Aqua in her room but it was too silent that she almost believed they weren't there.

Glowing crimson eyes stared down at her coldly as Aqua's silhouette appeared behind her, fangs shining brightly in the darkness and she shivered, feeling that someone was watching her.

_"You better run."_ he hissed and that was enough to get her out of her bed and running down the dark halls. Aqua laughed darkly as he followed her. She knew that her demise was coming soon but they were going to play with her before devouring her. _'And this will be the best fun we had yet. Her fear radiates off her so strongly that it makes us hunger for her flesh and soul even more.'_

0

At the beach, Yugi was playing with his friends in the water, splashing them and attempting to dunk them underwater. His thoughts, though, were focused on where Yami and Aqua could've gone to. _'I wonder what they're doing. I mean, they can only do so much as spirits.'_ he thought before he was dunked by Honda who was then tackled down by Jou and they laughed and they played around some more before relaxing on their beach towels.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" he asked, looking to them. "Sure, I could use a hotdog." Jou said. "Same for me." Honda added and Yugi nodded as he went to go get what they wanted along with something for himself.

0

Anzu continued to run through the halls, trying to find a way out but it was useless. "You can't escape your fate. Your fate is ours." Yami spoke from the shadows and she cried out, falling flat on her face from a shadow tendril that tripped her. Soon, the room was lit dimly and she looked up, seeing both Yami and Aqua, now with a true form for the short time they had since the puzzle knew Yugi wasn't in danger, staring her down. "What do you want from me?! I never even hurt Yugi…"

_"But you made fun of him and called him names. Your mind has been tainted with the poisonous seed to reap the rewards of your toxic words and would neve ronce think to come to his aid, even when he helped you. You're lucky your death wasn't sooner. But instead of consuming your pathetic mortal body now, we'll play a little game instead. But this game will determine whether you will live or die. If you don't cooperate, your death will be sooner."_ Aqua growled. "Fine, I'll play! Just don't kill me!" she cried, tears running down her face as she sobbed.

_**"Enough crying!"**_ Yami roared and she stopped automatically.

_"It becomes annoying after a while. Now, the game we'll play is simple…hide and seek. You have the expanse of your home to hide and we'll have thirty minutes to find you. If you wish, you can switch hiding places but be careful…you never know if we're nearby. If we catch you, the game is over and we win but if you can elude us in those thirty minutes, your life will be spared. But be warned, we have the upper advantage and your fear is what leads us to you."_ Yami said.

Aqua held an hourglass in his hands and he placed it on an end table. _"Your time starts now."_ he said and they soon disappeared from sight. She stood up and ran off, trying to find a place to hide. She entered the kitchen and hid under the sink, finding it to be the best place at the moment. _'I hope they don't find me.'_ She was oblivious to the fact that Aqua was in the shadows right behind her and he hissed softly like a snake's warning before it strikes, catching her attention and she jumped out quickly, banging her ankle and limped off, trying to find another spot to hide.

_'Note to self, if they can hide in the shadows, don't try for dark places.'_ she thought as she ran through the living room, bypassing the hourglass and looking at it for a brief second, saw she only had half the time now. _'Need to find another spot and quick!'_ she thought as she looked around. She saw a small spot behind where he couch met the wall and she slipped inside.

Aqua walked into the room, sniffing the air lightly. _"Come out, come out wherever you are..."_ he whispered as he looked around. He came closer to Anzu's hiding spot and she held her breath, hoping he would leave without knowing she was there. He sniffed around once more before leaving, intentionally leaving her where she hid, already knowing she was there but didn't want to end the game too soon.

She let out a breath, glad she was able to avoid him. "If he didn't see me here, I probably have a chance..." she whispered to herself and slipped out just enough so she could watch the hourglass.

She saw that now, she only had ten minutes left and she sighed in relief. _'No sign of those demons and only ten minutes to wait off, I'm safe.'_ she thought, again neglecting her safety as Yami and Aqua were sitting on the couch, just waiting for her to slip up. "This shouldn't take long..." Yami murmured and Aqua nodded.

0

It was soon getting late, grey clouds looming overhead, and they gathered their things before leaving the beach. "Man that was fun. And the best way to finish off a pretty good weekend if you don't count what happened yesterday." Jou said and they nodded.

"Well, I'm going to head home now. See you guys in school tomorrow." Honda said and they waved to him as he left. "I better do the same. See you tomorrow, Yugi." Yugi watched as Jou left before he started his walk home.

_'Hopefully Yami and Aqua are back before I am.'_ he thought.

0

There was only five minutes left and Anzu was calmly relaxing, thinking she won and eluded Yami and Aqua throughout the time limit given. They continued to sit on the couch, waiting for the right time. "Shall we?" Aqua asked. Yami nodded with a smirk. "Lets." he said and got up silently, leaving into the shadows and Aqua moved his head to the side she wasn't facing. He snickered softly before taking a big breath and roared like a dragon would, scaring her out of her wits.

_**"AHH!"**_ she screamed as she jumped up and dashed out from behind the couch. He laughed and went to follow her as she rushed upstairs. _'Only five minutes, I just need to escape him for the next five minutes and I'll never have to see them again!!!'_ she thought as she ran into her room and slipped under her bed. Aqua came in as well and looked down at her.

_"You are such a stupid child. Do you really think you could escape us?"_ Aqua growled as he reached under her bed for her and she tried to scoot back, kicking her legs out to try to halt his advances but her back hit the wall and she whimpered more as he reached for her. _"You're taking forever, Aqua!"_ Yami grunted as he grabbed her through the shadows and she screamed but it was muffled as she was dragged back in.

Yami walked out and Aqua looked to him with a small glare. _"I almost had her if she quit kicking. That's why I couldn't reach her."_ Aqua muttered as he stood. _"Enough. As for you, you lost the game so you have to take the punishment."_ Yami spoke, looking down to her. "I don't want to die!" she cried. _"Well, too bad. You should've never teased our master from the beginning. We know of his memories and we know you are the one that has hurt him mentally while Ushio was the one that hurt him physically. We don't want any pain of any kind to be done to Yugi-dono and we will deal with all causes."_

Yami threw her to the ground and she tried to get away but she screamed out as Yami's claws dug into her back when he stepped on her to keep her from getting away. "Your time is up." he hissed as they both knelt down. "No! **NO!** " she screamed but she was cut off when Aqua wrapped his tail around her neck, choking her. _"Now, what should go first?"_ Yami pondered before taking her arm and with his claws, dug a tip into the joint where it met with the rest of her body and sliced away tendons and muscle with ease. She tried to scream but Aqua still had a good grip around her neck so tight that she couldn't even let out a squeak.

Once the agonizing task was done, he lifted her severed arm and licked away the blood hungrily before tearing away the flesh, leaving nothing but the off white bone. Once he was done, he threw away the weak limb. Aqua looked down and did the same with her other arm, eagerly gorging on the flesh of the limb. Dazed but still petrified with fear, she watched as blood flowed from her severed areas, knowing that she will soon die at the hands of the demons that hunted her down. Yami removed his foot from her back and ripped away her bloodied shirt and dug his sharp fangs into her side, taking away a huge chunk of the softened flesh. He swallowed the blood covered chunk before looking up to Aqua. "Let go of her neck. She'll be dead soon anyway." Yami said and he nodded as he uncurled her tail from her neck and started feasting as well. With each bite of her flesh, they felt more power added to their own and the power of the puzzle that was keeping them with their permanent forms weakening gradually.

Once half of her body was gone and she was on the verge of death did Yami pull her soul from her body. Like Dae Raca told him, her soul was brimming with power and knew this was all they need to complete their true form. "Finally, after so long and so many kills, thanks to the help of the shadows, we will have a physical form." Yami whispered. He split the soul in half and handed part of it to Aqua and ate his half, smirking as he felt his regained power that was lost to the puzzle flow within him. Aqua ate his half as well and once they let the new power of their permanent forms settle within them did they finished off what remained of her body and left, leaving the house a rundown ruin with the windows and doors boarded up. They flew through the air, seeing the darkening clouds which meant rain was soon to come.

When they finally arrived at the shop, they entered in through the skylight and landed silently. Yami brought in his demon appendages and sighed. "I am so glad to be whole once more." he said, craning his neck lightly before he sat down on Yugi's bed. "But what are we going to do about telling Yugi-dono how we feel for him and our dark secret? I still don't want to be sent away or locked back into the puzzle." Aqua murmured. "I know but we'll figure out a way. Surely he won't send us away as we're part of one soul. How can he send away a part of himself?"

"Yeah…you're right about that but I still worry, though." Aqua whispered. "There's no need to worry, Aqua. We'll tell him soon and he will accept us and if he doesn't then we will agree to leave if he wishes so." He looked to Yami and nodded. They heard the door shut downstairs and looked to the door, seeing Yugi walking in. He looked to them and gasped. "But how? I thought you couldn't have a physical form unless something bad was happening to me. Or at least I think so."

"Yes, that was true but we did what we need to do in order for us to gain a permanent form so we don't need to stay in the puzzle. Only go in there if we choose to." Yami said. Yugi dropped his things and ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him in a friendly hug. "Well, I'm glad you two have a permanent form now. I always wanted to spend time with you two but since you were spirits, I knew I couldn't do much. But now that you're not, maybe we can spend the day together one day." Yugi said happily. Yami smiled and nodded. "Sure. We'll do whatever you want, aibou. I'm glad that you even wish to spend time with us once we have gained a real form." Yami murmured. "Now why would you think that?" Yugi asked, looking up to him. "Well, you have friends now thanks to our help so we would expect as much that you would still spend time with them most of the time." he whispered. "Don't think like that. I still will spend time with you two. You're my friends as well. You can join us anytime Jou, Honda and I go out to have fun." Yugi said.

"But we wouldn't want to intrude." Aqua whispered. "Nonsense! Like I said, you're my friends too and you did so much for me. Think of this as my way of thanking you for helping me after releasing you from the puzzle." Yugi said and they nodded. "Ok then." Yugi smiled and stayed within his arms, listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain on the skylight. Aqua yawned lightly and lied down on the floor, soon falling asleep.

It was a while before Yugi fell asleep as well and Yami laid him down in his bed, covering him up before sitting back down, still pondering on his thoughts. _'I need to stop thinking about it. I know he won't really send us away. At least…I hope not.'_ Yami thought as he looked down to the young master.


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi immensely enjoyed the time he was able to spend with Yami and Aqua, letting them meet with his friends and just going out to explore the city and telling them about some places in Domino. As weeks and eventually months went by, their bond became stronger and Yami knew that not even the forces of the puzzle could tear them apart. It was only one more day before summer vacation arrived and all the students were eager to finish the day up so they could start on their well-earned break. Yugi, Jou and Honda were in their last class, Jou and Honda watching the clock heatedly and Yugi drawing small doodles on the empty page that sat in front of him.

The bell finally rang and both Jou and Honda cheered. They all filed out of the room and Jou and Honda almost leapt up with joy with being out of school. "Finally! We're out of that prison they call a learning facility!" Jou cried, pumping his fist into the air. "Yeah, I'm happy as well but that's just the start of everything. Did you guys hear about the new water park that opened up at Domino Park?" Honda questioned and they nodded. "I say we plan out a day and head there. I bet Yami and Aqua can use the fun." he said and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. I bet some fun will lighten them up." Yugi agreed. "How about we go out this Saturday? Now that summer's here, there will be hot days to come and I'm sure it will be pretty hot this weekend." he suggested and they nodded before they all headed home.

0

Yugi entered the game shop and headed straight up to him room, seeing Aqua asleep on his bed and Yami sitting on the ledge of his window. "Yami, I want to ask you something." Yugi called. He turned to him before leaving the ledge and walked over to him. "What is it, aibou?" he asked. "Well, it's finally summer vacation for us and my friends planned to head to Domino Park this Saturday. We wanted to invite you and Aqua as well so would you like to come with us?" Yugi asked.

"Sure if it won't be any trouble on your part."

"I told you before, mou hitori no boku, you're not any trouble at all. Stop putting yourself down on so many things." Yugi said as he hugged the reformed spirit. Yami returned the hug and smiled. "Ok then. I'll stop putting myself down." he murmured and Yugi nodded.

"That's all I want. You two don't need to separate yourselves from me and my friends and think that you may be out of place. You are my friends too and I don't want you to think of yourselves any lower than that." he reassured and Yami nodded. Yami released Yugi and he moved away from him. "Well, I might need to leave out again to buy some swimming trunks for you and Aqua so if you would like to come, you can." Yugi said and he nodded.

"Of course, Aqua will probably be awake by the time you leave so we can all go." Yami said and he nodded once more before asking if he would like something to eat since he was about to head back downstairs to make him something for himself and Yami told him what he wanted. Yugi nodded and headed downstairs while Yami resumed his spot on the windowsill.

0

After Aqua woke up, they all left to head to the mall to buy something for Yami and Aqua to wear while they were at the water park. "Go ahead and choose what you want." They nodded and looked through the store, looking for a pair of swim trunks that they liked. They soon came back with a pair they wanted and Yugi paid for them before they left out.

Yugi told them about the park and the many rides and games they had there. "Oh you two will love it. It will be better than anything you did in the past." Yami nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure it will, aibou."

0

The next day, Yugi woke up before Yami and Aqua and left out his bed without waking the two slumbering spirits to get ready. He came back in the room, dressed and shook Yami and Aqua awake. "Come on you two, we need to get ready before Honda and Jou get here." he said and they nodded before getting out of bed. They went to get dressed while Yugi headed downstairs to fix breakfast for them and himself. His grandfather was reading the morning paper and on the front page was another story of the mysterious card bomber that has plague the city with his deadly games using bombs.

_'That's the third time. Whoever this card bomber is, he's hurting so many people with his games.'_ Yugi thought before he heard Yami and Aqua walk downstairs. They greeted Yugi's grandfather before sitting down at the table and eating the bowl of cereal Yugi had left for them. Once they were done, Yugi ran back upstairs the grab some towels and placed them into a beach bag just as the doorbell rang.

He ran back downstairs and called Yami and Aqua from the kitchen. They came out and they all walked over to the front door. Yugi opened the door and greeted his friends before they all left out and started making their way to the park.

0

"Hey, there's the park!" Jou exclaimed and they all looked to where he was pointing, the colorful sign of Domino Park hanging over the entrance that was filled with people of all ages heading inside, most wearing their own swimsuits for the new water park. Yugi smiled widely and grabbed onto Aqua's hand. "Come on! Let's go!" he said happily as he ran off with him in tow. The others followed behind him, paying for their ticket before entering inside.

"Man, look at all these rides and games!" Honda exclaimed. "I know! What should we do first?" Yugi asked. "Since it's already hot, how about we head over to the water park and go on that new Wonder Slider ride." Jou suggested and they nodded. The thought of seeing Yami and Aqua in nothing but their swimming trunks made Yugi blush lightly but he shook his head. _'I shouldn't be thinking that. They both are my other half granted from the puzzle and nothing more than that…right?'_ he thought and was baffled at his own train of thought.

They made it over to the new water park and went to change. They came out later and Yugi looked over to Yami and Aqua and gasped lightly in awe. No words could describe how they looked. _'Why am I thinking this way? Could I really like them in that way after so long?’_ he thought. He felt Aqua tap his shoulder and he looked up to him.

"Are you ready to go? Your friends already went to get the tubes." Aqua said and he nodded. "Let's get going then." he said as he walked off and Yugi tailed behind him. Jou gave him a two man tube before he took his own and ran up the stairs with Honda, whooping out loud. Yugi smiled at his two energetic friends before looking over to Yami who went to lie down on a beach chair. "Don't you want to come, Yami?" Yugi asked. "I'll wait for you to come back down and we can ride together." Yami replied and he nodded. "Come on then, Yugi." Aqua said, taking his hand, the other holding the tube and they walked up the stairs to the top of the slide.

As they were heading up, they heard Jou and Honda cheering as they went down and they quickly made their way up there as well. It was a short wait but their turn came. Aqua placed the tube into the water and Yugi climbed in first before Aqua did the same. Yugi had a blush dusting his cheeks as he leaned back to Aqua's chest. They soon went down the tube, Yugi laughing all the way down and Aqua smiled, seeing his young master happy. They hit the pool and were splashed upon entry. Yugi laughed and looked back to Aqua. "That was fun, wasn't it?!" Yugi said and he nodded.

Aqua climbed out and lifted Yugi off the tube and into the water. He looked over to Yami. "Come on and try it. It is fun like they said." he called and Yami opened his eyes before nodding and got up. Yugi dragged the tube through the water and Yami picked it up along with him. Jou waved from the stairs. "Come on! You two are slow!" he said and Yami walked over and up the stairs behind the other two excited teens.

Aqua went to lie down in the beach chair, closing his eyes. Yami let Yugi down when they got to the top and Yugi climbed into the front of the tube once more once Yami placed it into the water. They slid down and Yami laughed good-naturedly, never having this much fun before that wasn't related to a dark game. He fell back into the water and Yugi looked around for him before he felt his legs being grabbed and dragged underwater. He squealed as he was pulled down and Yami smiled as he appeared above the water.

Yugi came up as well and Yami turned around to look over at Jou and Honda and Yugi saw the strange tattoo that was etched onto Yami's back. The tattoo was a pair of black wings near his shoulder blades, runic markings leading down his spine to what looked like a curled tail but it was hidden by the swim trunks. _'I wonder where those came from.'_ Yugi thought before Yami turned back to him. "How about we go and play with Jou and Honda?" he suggested and Yugi nodded. "I'll meet you there." Yami said as he got out of the water and went to take the tube back.

Yugi swam over to his friends and tackled Honda into the water who yelped from being attacked so suddenly. "Dogpile!" Jou called as he jumped on both of them, sending them underwater. Yami joined them and they played around in the water for a bit before Yugi, Jou and Honda went to relax and both Yami and Aqua did some swimming in the large pool next to the slide.

Yugi watched them, thoughts still on why he reacted so lovingly after seeing them. _'There's has to be some sort of explanation but I know it can't be because I love them. They're my friends that have helped me a long way ever since I helped them out of the puzzle. I love them like a friend and no more than that. But every time I think so, it feels like a knife to my heart…'_ he thought before sighing lightly, lying back in the beach chair.

_'Maybe I do like them but I can't tell them. It may ruin the bond we have with each other...I can't afford to ruin that...'_

After a while at staying in the water park, they left out, riding on some of the rides before going to the food court and got something to eat. "Man this is great! What should we do next?" Jou questioned, looking to them. "I want to ride on the Ferris wheel. What about you two?" Yugi asked, looking to them. "We might go on some more roller coasters. If you want, we can meet you three back at the entrance when it's time to go." Honda said. "Alright, we'll leave out of here around seven." Yugi spoke and they agreed with that before they finished their food and headed off in different directions.

As they were walking, Yugi saw some police officers standing around. "I wonder what they could be here for?" he wondered and Yami looked to them as well. "It's seems that they're here for something. What it could be is what I don't know." Yami murmured. Yugi then thought of something. "You don't think that card bomber would be here? I mean, this would be a perfect place to harm a lot of people." Yugi whispered worriedly. "Don't worry. If he is here, we'll take care of him." Aqua reassured and Yugi only nodded before they continued on their way to the Ferris wheel. When they got there, Yugi looked over to Yami and Aqua and asked if they wanted to get on with him. They politely declined, having something else in mind and Yugi nodded before he went to get on.

When he was on, the Ferris wheel went around for a short while before it stopped. Yugi pondered over why it stopped then heard the announcements about a bomb being somewhere in the park. _'Oh no, the card bomber's here.'_ he thought in worry and looked down.

0

"It's only five minutes before the time on the calling card. What should we do?" The policeman questioned the chief of the police force. "We'll just have to wait. We can't do anything that would endanger the people." The chief responded. Soon, the detective's phone rang and he answered it. "Yes, this is the detective in charge of the bomb investigation at the park. Who is this?" he asked and heard laughter over the phone.

"I thought I would call to give you a hint on where the bomb is. The bomb is located on the Ferris wheel." The bomber confirmed and he gasped. "The Ferris wheel?!" he exclaimed, catching Yami and Aqua's attention. The chief turned to one of the officers. "How many people are on that ride?" he asked. "Three people sir. One in cars 1, 3 and 13." The officer replied.

"We have to get them out of there..." he murmured then heard the voice of the bomber. "I'm sorry but you can't do that. I'll blow up the entire ride if you try to save them. Instead, I'll play a game with you." The bomber continued with sick glee. They heard this and growled. _'This man will pay for endangering aibou's life.'_ Yami thought, shadows growing around him. "What do you want us to do?" The chief asked once more.

"Get a deck of cards without the jokers. When you have it, tell me and I'll give you the rules." he said and the chief told one of the officers to do as he said. When he came back with the cards, the chief told the bomber that. "Good. Now, the Ferris wheel takes 10 minutes to make a full turn. In that time, the bomb will explode unless you can solve my card game." The bomber said and the chief looked up. "We won't be able to do this! Who here is good at card games?!" he questioned and Yami stepped up. "My friend and I are. Let me see your cell phone." Yami replied and the chief handed him the phone.

"Alright you, I'm here. What game are we playing?" he said and the bomber laughed once again. "We're playing Clock Solitaire! Now, shuffle the deck and deal the cards into 13 piles like a clock with one in the center." he said and Yami did so. "Now, take the first card from the center which is the 13:00 pile," he continued and Yami drew the first card which was three.

"Now, place the drawn card under its specific pile and draw from the top of the pile you placed the card under. Once you complete one of the sets, you're in for a surprise…" The bomber said and Aqua hissed as Yami continue drawing cards, placing them under each pile until he completed the 4:00 pile.

When he was done, the number four car on the Ferris wheel exploded. His eyes widened and growled. "That's a low trick. Now I see what you're up to." he snarled. "Yes but you're in the game now and you can't quit. Do so and everyone on the ride will be dead!" The bomber said and laughed.

"You will pay for this." Aqua growled. Yugi from his car whimpered, seeing the demolished pieces of the car above him falling onto his. _'Please. Save me, Yami.'_ Yami looked up to him and nodded as he heard his thoughts. _'Don't worry. I will. I'm not going to let you die.'_ he thought before he continued on with the game. Five minutes into the game and Yami already completed the 8:00 position and 5:00 position. There were already three cards under the 3:00 position and he worried about drawing the last one.

_'I can't. I just can't. I'm not going to lose aibou.'_ he thought as he placed another ace under the 1:00 pile. He knew there was only one way how to win this game and that was to finish the 13:00 pile in the center and he was only one card away from it. Yami glanced to the clock, seeing he only had five seconds before the time on the calling card and if this wasn't it, he will lose Yugi even without completing the 3:00 pile. _'This last draw counts of the lives of the people on that ride. Please be it.'_ he thought as he drew the card and smiled, seeing it was the last king. The chief and officers sighed in relief and so did Aqua.

"The four kings are out! And just in time." Aqua called. "Alright, let's evacuate the riders!" The chief called as the Ferris wheel continued its rotation and the police let out Yugi and the person in car 1. He ran over to Yami and hugged him. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much for saving us!" Yugi cried but looked back over to the Ferris wheel. "But if the kings pile was completed, why didn't car 13 blow up?" he questioned, looking up to Yami. "Because, the person in car 13 was the bomber posing as a hostage. He needed a place to see the game so he knew what cars to blow up. But don't worry, he's taken care of." Yami murmured as the police pulled him out but one felt for a pulse and found nothing.

Without them noticing, Aqua held his soul and some of it seeped into Yami while he devoured the rest to have their power grow more. Jou and Honda finally ran over to where they were. "What happened? We heard the announcement but we couldn't make it over here because of the people running out of the park." Jou claimed. "It's ok. Everything's alright now. The card bomber was here but Yami played the game and won to save me and another hostage that was on the Ferris wheel." Yugi answered. "That was lucky. You should be glad they were there for you." Honda said and he nodded.

"I am and I never want them to leave me. I would feel horrible losing them." Yugi whispered and Yami pat his head lightly. "We will never leave you, Yugi. Only your choice will decide whether we are incapable of being in your presence." Yami murmured and he nodded. "We better go now. It's getting late and the park may be closed for a while after this incident." Aqua said and they nodded as they left out.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was back to normal even after what happened at the park and Yugi was grateful for that. They spent more time out with their friends for the next few days up until school was back in session, much to the disappointment of Honda and Jou. "Man, another year, another reason to wish that school would just disappear." Jou mumbled and Yugi laughed softly. "Don't worry, Jou. Only two more years and we're out of school for good." Yugi said and he nodded. "Yeah, I still have that to look up to but still! It's too long of a wait!" he whined.

Once they reached the school gates, Honda ran off, remembering that there was a Student Council meeting starting soon and since he was still president for the new year, he couldn't miss it. They waved goodbye to him as he ran off before heading to their new classes for the year.

0

"Alright, everyone! Over the summer, I have thought of some new improvements for the school." Honda said, looking to them all but saw one boy wasn't listening to him, only looking at a picture of a girl.

"Hey, Hosuro! Will you pay attention and stop looking at that picture of that nasty senior, Kaoruko?!" Honda yelled. Hosuro only grunted. "Only you would say that. Don't you know that Kaoruko is the hottest girl in the school? No one could compete with her! She already has a fan club bigger than Anzu's ever since she disappeared." Hosuro commented.

"Likely story! The girl that I personally think is the hottest is Miho! Hands down!" Honda argued. "Oh really? I suggest them we start a contest. A Beauty Contest for the whole school." Hosuro demanded. "Fine by me! A week from now we'll host a beauty contest for the girls and we'll see who wins." he growled before adjourning the meeting, both love-struck boys glaring at one another as they left out, Honda totally forgetting the new changes he was supposed to announce at the meeting.

0

In one of his classes, Yugi was called into the office and worrying it may be something bad, he called for Aqua to be by his side. He appeared beside him in spirit form, glad that he retained said form so he wouldn't be seen by others. /Don't worry, Yugi-dono. I don't think it's anything bad./ Aqua told him and Yugi nodded. "You may be right. Guess all these events had me a little antsy…" he murmured as he walked into the principal's office. The principal turned and smiled. "Ah Yugi, just who I wanted to see." he said as he stood up from his seat.

"What do you need, Suno-sensei?" Yugi asked. "We just had a new transfer student come in and she's in your first period class and most of your classes afterwards. I want you to escort her around if you don't mind." Suno-sensei said. "Oh, I can do that. Where is she?" he asked. "I'm right here." The new girl whispered as she stepped out from the shadows she was hiding in. "Yugi, this is Zella." Suno-sensei introduced, pointing to her. "Zella, Yugi will be your escort to classes and around the school campus. If you have any questions, ask him." he said and she nodded.

"Come on, Zella. We better head back to class." Yugi said and she nodded as she followed him out of the office and down to her first class. He looked up to her and saw the black cat ears and also her tail. "So, you are a cat girl. Never thought I would see someone like you in person." Yugi said. "You're not going make fun of me, will you?" she asked. "No! I would never! I know how it felt to be picked on. I used to be a whole bunch of times before I was protected by two very close friends of mine and I wish to be your friend as well so you feel more at home here."

"Really? I never thought I would make a friend so soon on my first day." Zella said with a small smile as they stopped in front of the door to their first class. "Wait here, I'll tell the teacher that you're a new student." Yugi said and she nodded, holding her shoulder bag tightly as she watched Yugi enter the room to tell the teacher about her arrival. When he called her in, she breathed in lightly before entering the class.

0

As lunch rolled by, Zella did get some odd looks from some of the boys. Some even braved to ask her out but she politely declined as she met up with Yugi once more who led her over to the table where he, Jou and Honda sat. He introduced her to them and she became quick friends with the two. "So Honda, what with this beauty contest you started up now?" Jou asked. "Some punk in the Student Council thinks that preppy senior Kaoruko is the hottest girl in school! Pfft! Like I'll believe that! My heart is to Miho and that's all there is to it! I really hope she enters." Honda said.

"She may." Yugi said as a thought before looking to Zella. "Maybe you should enter too Zella so you could be more well known in school." he said. "I'll think about it. I already have too much with all these boys asking me out on my first day here. I'm starting to think they're try to date me because I'm part cat or because of my looks." Zella told them.

"Hah! Only a boy who's blind would want to go out with you!" A girl's voice said and they turned to see Kaoruko standing there. "What do you want, Kaoruko?" Jou growled. "Shut it, mutt. Just want to see what all these boys are talking about. And they're talking about this _freak?_ It's a shame that such a thing graces these school grounds. She's tarnishing my beauty with her presence." Kaoruko jeered with a laugh. Yugi stood up and looked to the senior. "Don't make fun of Zella like that. This is her first day and she doesn't need someone like you messing with her." he defended.

"And what's a little pipsqueak like _you_ going to do about it?" Kaoruko spat. "You can barely reach my shoulder so why don't you back off." she continued before she saw Honda stand. "Why don't _**you**_ back off? Maybe you can settle who's better at the beauty competition and I think you'll lose quite easily." he told her and she only laughed again.

"We'll see. I'll blow away all my competitors with ease and take my rightful place as the most beautiful girl in school. No freak show will show me otherwise." Kaoruko snapped before leaving. "Man, she's worse than Anzu." Honda muttered as he and Yugi sat back down. Yugi looked up to Zella and saw her head was bowed down. "Oh, Zella. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Yugi whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm fine." she said, looking back to them with a smile before turning her head and glaring at Kaoruko's back. "I'll show her. I'll enter that contest and show that natural beauty wins over preppiness." she said and they nodded.

"And if you don't win, believe in Miho. She'll show her also. I wouldn't mind if one of you two won, as long as it's not Kaoruko." Honda said and she nodded. "I won't let you down if Miho doesn't make it." Zella said before they continued to eat their lunch.

0

The next day, the sign-up sheet for the beauty competition was up and many girls signed up. Yugi watched as Zella signed up and turned to smile over at Yugi. He smiled and back and then felt Yami and Aqua standing by his side.

/A beauty contest, eh? We think you should enter./ Yami suggested. "Oh, I couldn't enter, it's only for girls." Yugi whispered, looking to them. "Besides, what makes you think I would win a beauty contest? I'm not all that beautiful." he murmured under his breath. /But you are, Yugi-dono. The most beautiful person we've seen in our lives./ Aqua said and he blushed lightly. Zella walked over and saw him blushing. "Now what are you blushing for, Yugi?" she asked. He jumped up a little and looked up to her. "Oh, no reason. I was just thinking about something." Yugi replied softly and she smiled.

"Ok then, whatever you say. Come on and let's get to class." she said and he nodded and they both headed off to their classes, Aqua following behind but Yami stayed behind. Once the crowd of girls dispersed he walked over to the sign-up sheet and using his magic, placed the name 'Vanima Yuki' on the list. _'We'll prove to you in our own way, little one, that you are beautiful.'_ he thought before he left to head back into the puzzle for the day.

0

After school that day, Yugi, Honda, Zella and Jou headed out to the mall to buy some outfits for Zella to wear for the beauty contest. Honda was disappointed to learn that Miho wasn't going enter but put his trust in Zella.

He did get a mouthful from Hosuro about his ideal girl ducking out from the contest but he told him about Zella and said she was going to win instead of Kaoruko. 'And I'll prove it to him. It may not be Miho but I'm not going to let some preppy senior win that contest.' he thought as they entered into a clothing shop, looking at different outfits and making suggestions to Zella about some.

Yami and Aqua came with them as their regular forms, Yugi introducing them to her. While they were in the store, Yami and Aqua broke away from the group and headed into a different part of the store. "Did you sign Yugi up for the competition?" Aqua asked and he nodded. "Yes I have and we'll prove to him that he is beautiful, whether girl or boy." Yami said. "Should we tell him soon before the competition starts?" Aqua questioned. "We will. I'll tell him the night before the day of the competition." Yami said and he nodded.

"Yami! Aqua! Come on, we're about to go!" Yugi called and they came over to where he was and they all left out, eagerly waiting for the competition to start.

0

The week went by pretty quick and the day of the competition was next Tuesday. Yugi and his friends spent much time in preparing Zella for the competition, never knowing Yami and Aqua were doing the same for Yugi. After school was over next Monday, Yugi headed home with Yami and Aqua walking by his side.

"Mou hitori no boku, do you think Zella will be able to win?" Yugi asked. "I'm sure she will but you'll never know." Yami said. "I really hope she does win. It will put Kaoruko in her place." Yugi told them as they walked inside. "But I'm worried. I looked back at the list and there was one girl on there named Vanima Yuki. Who could she be? I never heard about her around school." he wondered as he walked upstairs with them trailing behind. "That would be you." Aqua spoke and he turned around, shocked.

"Me?! It can't be me! I'm not a girl!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Once we're done with you, you will be. Yugi, we want to show you that you are beautiful and although you may be a girl just for the competition, we'll show you the true beauty that lies within you." Yami said. Yugi looked down, deep in thought before nodding. "Alright, if you say so. But if I do win somehow, I'm giving my prize to Zella cause I don't deserve it."

"If you wish. We won't mind that at all. We'll prove a point to that Kaoruko girl and Zella will be happy to be able to succeed in something when she believed that she would only be made fun of in school." Aqua said and Yugi nodded. "Well, let's get some sleep before tomorrow. I really do hope you two know what you are doing." Yugi murmured as he brought out his night clothes and headed into the bathroom to change.

_'Don't worry, we do.'_ Yami thought.

0

It was finally the day of the competition and the girls all gathered up in the back. Zella looked around before spotting Kaoruko coming her way. "So, the freak decided to join. You best go ahead and leave because you'll be disqualified in a flash since you're ugly. Save yourself the humiliation." Kaoruko said. "No, I'm not leaving and at least I trust in my own natural beauty than what other people say." Zella told her and she growled. "We'll see about that." she snapped and left. _'I'll show her and every other girl here. I'll sabotage this entire contest and have it run in my favor.'_ she thought with a smirk as she got ready to leave out with the other girls.

Yugi was in another part of the backstage area and looked to Yami. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked once more. "I'm sure, aibou. Now, hold still and close your eyes." he said and Yugi did so. Yami whispered a quiet spell and soon, the shadows slipped from their normal place and engulfed Yugi. After a while, they disappeared and Yugi appeared as a beautiful girl. His once spiky locks of hair were now flowing down behind him, his goldenrod bangs framing his face cutely. He wore the girl's school uniform, only Yami modified it slightly compared to the others. Yugi, or Yuki, opened her eyes, shining amethyst orbs gleaming beautifully even in the dim light.

Yami smiled at his work and knew he would win the competition easily if all goes well. "You're ready now. Go ahead and show Kaoruko who really deserves to win. Come back to me for each round and I'll give you your outfit." Yami said and she nodded as she walked out to join up with the other girls. When she walked in, Zella looked over to her and gasped at the beauty she possessed. _'Man, if I don't make it, she surely will. She must be Vanima Yuki.'_ she thought and walked over to her, waiting to talk with her before the competition started, catching Karuk's attention.

_'How dare she?! She thinks she's plenty gorgeous over me! I'll show her, I'm going to win this contest and put them all in their places!'_ she thought as she glared at both Yuki and Zella.

0

"Welcome all to the Domino High Beauty Competition!" Honda announced and was responded with many cheers from the boys in the audience.

"Now, we will go through three simple rounds, each showing each girl's talent, appeal and formality. You all will choose who should win the title of most beautiful girl in all of Domino High!" he said once more and gained another round of cheers from the audience. "Now, here are our contestants!" he said and started announcing the girls. When he got to Zella, Kaoruko and Yuki, they gained a lot of approval from the crowd.

Because of that, most girls dropped out of the competition, knowing that they wouldn't have a chance against them. After the Introduction round was done, Honda announced the first round to start. Zella's talent was a few acrobatics, Kaoruko watching silently and tried to think of a way to mess her up but she couldn't since everyone was watching. _'She's lucky this time but not for long.'_ she thought.

Another girl who decided to stay in the competition went in with a juggling act but Kaoruko sabotage by switching one of the rubber balls she was using to a slightly weighted one so when she grabbed hold of it when it was thrown to her, she would topple over which is what exactly happen and was disqualified.

Kaoruko dressed up as a geisha girl and performed a small dance, gaining a lot of attraction from the boys of the crowd and she smiled, glad she had them in the bag. But when it was Yuki's turn, her talent was a spectacular one. Yami, giving her the power over his shadows, gave her the talent for a small magic show. She wore a little magician's outfit, complete with a little magic wand and hat, to wear as she manipulated the shadows into elegant birds and even a small panther which did some tricks by her commands, catching the crowd's attention big time by the sight and angering Kaoruko.

_'She won't be smiling for long.'_ she thought as she watched Yuki smile and bow before leaving the stage. The next round, the swimsuit competition, started which was held outside by the pool.

Kaoruko came out in a red bikini, catching all the guys' attention eagerly with her voluptuous form barely concealed by the swimsuit she wore. _'Let's see those two top that.'_ she thought as she walked off to the side, smirking at the fact she ruined Zella's swimsuit. Zella was inside the changing room, talking with Yuki for a bit as she was about to get dressed into her swimsuit but saw it was ruined.

"Who would dare do such a thing?" she asked quietly to herself and Yuki walked over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We can think of something before your turn." Yuki said. She smiled down to her. "Thanks, Yuki. You really sound like a friend of mine. He's always comforts me when I'm feeling down." she said and she smiled, knowing who she was talking about. "It's nice to know that. Now about your swimsuit, why don't you go try the drama room? Maybe they have something there for you." Yuki suggested and she nodded as she ran off.

"I'll hurry back. Make sure that Kaoruko girl doesn't try anything to please the crowd even more!" Zella called and she nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure!" she called back before Yami walked over to her side from the shadows. "Hopefully she'll find something. I have a feeling I know who ruined her swimsuit. But no need to worry about that now." Yami said as he looked down to Yuki and with a quiet spell, he changed her outfit into a glorious swimsuit.

It was a glossy black bikini that had a golden tiger etched onto the top part. Little gold tiger ears donned her head and a sleek golden tiger tail came from the bottom piece. Small tiger feet slippers covered her dainty feet and Yami smiled at his work. "Are you sure you should be doing all this, mou hitori no boku? I don't think this is right." Yuki murmured.

"You may think that but I'm only here to help. Kaoruko is trying to sabotage all the contestants and she was the one who ruined Zella's swimsuit. I can tell. She could be aiming for you next and I'm not going to let her do anything to hurt you. You don't want a conniving witch such as her win a competition when it was her tricks that gave her the glory in the first place." Yami replied and she nodded.

"You're right. Sorry for saying that to you. You were only trying to help." Yuki whispered softly, bowing her head and Yami placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head back up. "It's alright, aibou. All you did was speak your thoughts. It doesn't hurt me in any way." Yami said and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, making her blush. "Now go out there and show them what true beauty is." Yami said, wrapping a tiger printed towel around her shoulders and she nodded as she walked out. When she did, all attention went to her and Kaoruko opened her eyes when she heard them all taking and looked at her. She growled deeply and bit her thumb nail in anger.

_'Who does she think she is?! I'll deal with her soon enough in the last competition. At least I got rid of that cat girl freak.'_ she thought then looked up when someone said something. She gasped when she saw Zella standing there, donned in a mermaid outfit. She waved to them all before diving into the pool from the high dive board. Yuki clapped in happiness, glad that Zella was able to make it before she could get disqualified.

They all soon headed back inside for the final round and Kaoruko wasn't planning to have Zella or Yuki win this final round. When Zella was alone to get dressed, she covered her mouth and dragged her away to an empty room, tying her up and taping her mouth shut so she wouldn't attract attention to where she was.

She smirked as she left the room and started to write a fake note to give to Yuki so she could deal with her next.

0

Yuki was in the dressing room, Yami making the final touches to her dress. She was in a beautiful white dress with silver linings. Silver shoes were on her feet and silk gloves donned her hands. Plush red lips enhanced her beautiful face and sparkling eyes, a white lily placed into her hair for decoration. Yami smiled, his thoughts claiming Yuki to look like an angel.

_'And he really is too, even as a girl. Hopefully angels like him could take a demon such as me into their pure, gentle hearts.'_ he thought before he left out the room and into the shadows to go sit with the rest of the crowd.

_'Well, this is it. Hopefully nothing will happen.'_ she thought then looked down when she heard something slip through the crack of her door. She picked up the note and read what was inside. "Who would want to meet me outside in the back alley?" she wondered. Curious about the mysterious person, she left out the dressing room and out the back door.

0

Kaoruko smirked as she heard Yuki coming and hid in the shadows, waiting for her to come. When she did, she called out to whoever could be there, walking right past Kaoruko's hiding spot. She took the time to leave out her spot and knock out Yuki. "So, you think you can be more beautiful than me, do you? Well, think of this as my way of saying you're not good enough." Kaoruko hissed as she started to rip off parts of her dress. Once she was done with the foul act, she plucked the lily from her hair and crushed it in her hands.

"Not even you can be as delicate as a lily." Kaoruko muttered before leaving, happy that she got rid of the competition. But she didn't know that Yuki sent one last thought to her darker half. Yami heard the call and quickly made his way to where she was, gasping when he saw her lying on the trash ridden ground. He knelt down beside her and tried to wake her up. "Yugi. Yugi, wake up. What happened?" he asked. Yuki opened her eyes and gently touched a dirt covered, gloved hand to his cheek. "Kaoruko..." Was all she whispered before falling unconscious again.

He growled, his demon side showing itself as he gently picked her up, bridal style, and took her back inside and to her dressing room, sitting her down on a small bed made of shadows. He called Dae Raca to watch over her and try everything he could to wake her so she can go out to finish this contest.

_'I have something else to do.'_ he thought with a hiss as he disappeared into the shadows and to where Kaoruko is.

0

Kaoruko was laughing, glad to be rid of Zella and Yuki. _'Soon, I'll win and no one can say otherwise.'_ she thought, unaware of Yami standing behind her. _"Well, I have something to say and that is dark game."_ he whispered and she turned to see him standing there.

"What do you want? Come to congratulate me on my win?" she asked, flaunting her eyelashes cutely to try and get him to fall head over heels for her like those in her fan club. _"No, I came to play a game with you but not just any game, a game of life or death. You think you could win with tricks just because you don't want anyone to outdo your beauty. That was a low move and you will pay for it."_ he said with a growl, seeing her attempt. "Oh really, and what game do you have in mind?" Kaoruko demanded, her bouquet of roses held tightly in her hands, seeing her typical manipulation didn't work on him. He looked down to them before smirking. _"We'll play a game, a game in which we pull roses from your bouquet. Whoever picks up the last one loses. You can take up to three at a time."_ Yami said and she laughed.

"That's all? I'll be able to win this easily." she said and Yami only nodded, starting off the game by picking out one rose. She picked out two. As the game commenced, Yami continued to pick one and she picked two. Soon after she took her last two roses, she smirked.

"Seems you lose. There's only one rose left." Kaoruko said. _"Do you really think that?"_ he inquired as he reached for the rose before raising his hand higher and plucked the rose she had in her hair. Her eyes widened, forgetting all about that rose. "Now who lost this little game?" he questioned and she gulped. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked. He laughed darkly, sending shivers up her spine. _"Why don't you look into the mirror behind you."_ he whispered and she did so, gasping when she saw her face and skin. They were all wrinkled up just like the rose in her hand.

_"Every rose has its thorns but you took it too far. You believed too much in your own beauty now see what happen when you can't keep the beauty of a rose."_ he said, deciding to let her keep her flesh and soul, before disappearing into the shadows, needing to go find Zella and see if Yuki was awake. Honda was worried when he didn't see anyone come out on stage. Hosuro was also worried along with Kaoruko's fan club. Soon, the curtain was raised and all saw Kaoruko standing there with ropes tied onto her arms. She woke up in a daze, instinctively pulling her arms down and caused the buckets of water to fall on her. Seeing this made everyone laugh and she looked to them before lowering her head, knowing she deserved it for what she's done.

From the back, Yami freed Zella and she ran out to the stage before he headed over to Yuki's dressing room. She was awake now and she was gently stroking Dae Raca's head, surprised to see the beast there but saw he was a gentle one. "Yugi, you need to get out there. Kaoruko has been taken care of and she was punished for her trickery." Yami said and she nodded.

"Thanks, mou hitori no boku. I don't know what you may have done but thanks for dealing her something for hurting me." Yuki said. He nodded and fixed up the rip in her dress and placed another lily in her hair before watching as she ran out to the stage as well.

0

After Kaoruko was disqualified for being a no show, it was a choice between Yuki and Zella. People made their votes carefully and once Honda got the results, he announced the winner. "And the winner of the Beauty Competition is Yuki Vanima!" he said and they crowd cheered as they watched her step up to Honda.

He gave the microphone to her along with the trophy and she smiled to them all. "Thanks for giving me such an honor. I am happy to know I have won but I do not deserve this." she said and they groaned in surprise, some whispered words floating through the crowd. "If anyone should win this competition, it should be Zella." she said and waved her over. "You won fair and square, Yuki. I don't need this trophy. You keep it." Zella said and Yuki shook her head. "No, you take it. I want you to win and have the glory. Be happy that Kaoruko didn't win." Yuki said and she smiled before hugging the smaller girl.

"Thanks, Yuki." she whispered and Yuki nodded as she was released from the hug. Yuki handed her the trophy. "You can keep the little tiara. I don't want it." she said and Yuki nodded as she watched her stand next to Honda and waved to the crowd who cheered at the newly declared winner.

Yuki smiled and soon left to meet back with Yami. She came past a mirror and looked at herself. _'Maybe mou hitori no boku was right. Even if I am a girl, I could see the beauty he probably saw in me.'_ she thought before she continued on her way back to the dressing room where he waited and he was changed back into his regular self, keeping the tiara and lily on his head, before they left the school quietly.

0

The next day at lunch, Jou, Zella and Honda were talking about the competition when Yugi came to sit at the table with his lunch. Jou turned to Yugi with a big grin on his face. "Oh, Yugi! Where were you yesterday? You missed the big competition!" he said. "Oh, I was out somewhere with Yami and Aqua. What happened?" he asked, already knowing well what happened since he was part of it without them knowing. "This girl named Vanima Yuki was at the competition and she blew away Kaoruko but she declined the prize and gave it to Zella instead." Jou explained. "That sounded real nice of her. Too bad I couldn't see it." he said, looking to the corner of his eyes at Yami who smiled softly in his spirit form before disappearing.

_'If I wasn't there, something could've happened to Zella and then Kaoruko would've won with her tricks. And not only that but I believed in what Yami told me. But will my natural beauty win his and Aqua's heart? I finally know that I love them but will they love me back?'_ Zella looked over to Yugi and saw something peculiar. 'Wait...that was the same lily that was in Yuki's hair? Was Yugi actually at the competition as Yuki?' she wondered but when she blinked, the lily was gone and she thought of it as her overactive imagination as she talked with Jou and Honda once more, Honda gloating about proving Hosuro wrong.

Yami stood in the shadows, the lily Yugi wore at the competition in his clawed hands. He looked down to the lily then to Yugi. _'One day, we tell you our secret and our feelings, aibou…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanima - Elven term for beautiful


	11. Chapter 11

A young boy was asleep in his room, having the same recurring dream. Long ago, in China, an army attacks the emperor of that time who held a great power in his hands. When it was accidentally opened, it released its power in the form of terrifying dragons. None survived the dragons' rage and before it could get worse, the boy wakes up.

_'Why do these dreams always occur? Will something happen in the future?'_ The boy thought. He didn't ponder on them anymore and soon got up, getting ready for school.

0

Yugi was walking to school with Jou and Honda, Jou bored out of his mind so he decided to tease him a bit. "Hey, Honda, ya know what I always wished fer?" he questioned and the other boy looked to him. "What? A new brain?" he commented and Jou growled. "No! I always wished that I could just reset the world an' make it betta an' beautiful." he replied. "You must be crazy. Why would you want to wish that for?" Honda asked. "Maybe Jou had something in mind if he wants to start over the world." Yugi suggested as they walked through the gates of the school. "Yeah, what he said!" Jou countered, sticking his tongue out at Honda who growled tackled him to the ground, getting him into a headlock. Yugi laughed softly as he watched his friends before he told them that they should be getting inside and they nodded, Honda letting Jou go and got up. Jou grumbled as he got up as well, grabbing his schoolbag before they all headed inside.

Yugi looked up when he heard voices and saw one of his classmates, Imori, being challenged to a game by two older students on the next floor. "Hey, kid, I have a game for you. Downstairs is a pot and I wanted to see who can get a coin closest to the pot. Whoever wins will have to pay an amount in cold, hard cash." One of the students challenged. Imori, staying silent to avoid being be hurt, nodded meekly. The two smirked and taking a coin from his pocket, he threw it without looking. It fell and with a silent ring, landing near the pot. Imori looked over the railing and saw how close the coin was to the pot and sighed, knowing he won't be able to win. Jou and Honda were chatting amongst one another and with them occupied, Yugi walked up the stairs and over to the three students. "I'll play for you, Imori." Yugi whispered to him. Imori looked to him before nodding and gave him his coin. Jou and Honda, realizing that Yugi was gone, watched from the stairs. Seeing a game was being played and had a feeling that the two older students would try and cheat somehow. Yugi threw the coin and it landed in the pot sharply. The two students watched, eyes wide, as the coin landed perfectly without a single glance over the railing. "This can't be right. No one could be that skilled to have that coin land in the pot from way up here without looking! You must've cheated somehow!" One of the students growled.

Jou walked up and glared at him. "Yugi won fair an' square. You as well as the rest of us watched him an' he never looked down to where the pot was." Jou growled. Knowing they were foiled in their plans for money, only grumbled as they left. Imori looked to Yugi before smiling. "Thanks for your help." he whispered softly. "It was no problem. Sometimes I hate people like that. Always picking on those who could be inexperienced at something." Yugi replied. Imori smiled lightly before he waved to him as he continued on to his class. _'One day, I wish I could be like him.'_

They walked back downstairs and started making their way to their class. "That was great, Yugi. Yer a real game master. But as for Imori, I say ya shouldn't get too close with him. That kid always looked gloomy every time I see him." Jou murmured, Honda nodding in agreement.

0

As the day went by and past lunch, Yugi was in the class he shared with Imori. While the teacher wasn't watching, Imori sent a note to Yugi that thanked him again for his help and considering him a friend. That made Yugi smiled, despite what Jou told him earlier, and feeling his happiness, Yami appeared from the puzzle as a spirit beside him. /What makes you so happy, aibou?/ he asked. "Oh, I just made another friend. He sits over there." Yugi whispered as he pointed over to Imori. Yami looked over as well and he felt a great power surrounding the boy. _'There's something wrong about him. A great power surrounds him. Something evil that could mean the destruction of the world.'_ he thought before he smiled and nodded.

/He seems to be nice. I can see he will become a great friend to you as well as Jou and Honda's./ Yami said and Yugi thanked him before Yami went back into the puzzle.

0

After school, Imori met up with Yugi before he left. Yugi turned to him when he heard him call his name and waved to him. "Hey, Imori, is there something you need?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me today and becoming my friend. You're the only friend I have and since you are my first friend, I want to show you my secret base. Why don't you come over to my house today so you can see it?" he questioned. Yugi was tempted but remembering what his friends said gave him a different thought. _'What could be the harm in it? I did say I was his friend and I don't want to disappoint him.'_ Yugi thought before nodding. "Sure, I'll come." he said with a smile and Imori smiled as well. _'Hopefully Jou and Honda will understand that I went with him today.'_ he thought as he followed Imori out of school grounds and towards his home.

0

Once they got there, Imori led Yugi downstairs into his secret basement of his house, showing him all the different games he had. Yugi realized that most were unilateral games. _'He must've really been alone. He sounds almost like me when I had no friends.'_ Yugi thought as they examined some of the games. "So, do you like my secret place?" Imori asked. "Yes, I like it here." Yugi replied and Imori smiled. "Thanks. I have one more thing I want to show you." Imori muttered as he led Yugi over to a mysterious gate with engravings of a creature. "They said that behind this door is a game but I never figured how to get the door open." Imori told him and he nodded before they both started to try and push the door open but it wouldn't budge. Yugi heard Yami hiss lightly, like he was in pain and asked if something was wrong secretly.

/No, nothing's wrong. We feel a great power emanating from behind that gate and the puzzle is reacting to whatever is behind it./ Yami murmured and he nodded discreetly before looking up and saw a puzzle of some sort on the door dealing with the images. "Hey, I think I might know how to open the door." Yugi commented as he started to arrange the pictures before the image became one of a dragon and the door slid open by itself. "Wow, how did you know?" Imori asked. "I looked back at the images and found it looked like some sort of puzzle and I'm good at them." Yugi replied before they entered and saw a sealed jar resting on a pedestal. "I wonder what this could be." Imori whispered to himself as he picked up the jar and felt a surge of power rush through him. /Gain the power of death’s incarnate. Gain them and rule the world. You'll never be alone then./ A voice cooed in his mind. _'I would never be alone…'_ he thought quietly before he heard Yugi calling to him a few times and looked to him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I was saying that whatever this could be is possibly some sort of game. Let's take it to my grandfather and he'll tell us something about it." Yugi suggested and Imori nodded as they both left out of the basement and headed over towards Yugi's home.

0

Imori was in awe when they came upon the game shop. "You live in a game shop?" Imori asked and Yugi nodded shyly. "Yeah, we live behind the main game shop." He said as they walked inside and saw Yugi's grandfather standing at the counter. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, nice to see you home, Yugi. And who's your new friend?" he asked. "He's Imori. I met him today at school. He took me over to his house for a while and we found this in his basement." Yugi explained and Imori showed the elder Motou the game. "Ah, this is an ancient Chinese game called Dragon Cards. It is a forbidden game that uses the belief of black and white elements brought together can bring powerful forces that could result in destruction. The dragons cards are called Yin-shadow while the seal surrounding the cards are called Yang-light, creating the balance. But if the seal was to ever be broken, Yin and Yang would clash and create an unimaginable power that could destroy the world as we know it. Like the Sennen Puzzle, this power is ancient so all knowledge could be lost about its true power. Promise me Imori, never break this seal." Sugoroku explained. 

Imori nodded and since it was getting late, Imori headed home. /Imori, break the seal, break the seal of the dragon cards and free the shadows. Take the demons from the boy and gain control of the world./ The voice lilted again and Imori listened in this time. "But why? Breaking the seal is dangerous…" Imori whispered as he entered his house and went upstairs to his room. /But you are alone, are you not? You have been for the longest time. What makes you think the boy will stay as your friend when he has others? He holds the power of the ancient demons and the demons are his friends as well. He could get whatever he wanted. With those powers combined with the powers of the dragon cards, you can have all the friends you want./ The disembodied voice spoke again. _'I could have all the friends I want…'_ he thought, looking down to the game that held destructive powers.

/Yes, every single person in the world can be your friend, Imori. Just free the dragon cards and gain the power of death’s incarnate by commanding the puzzle./ The voice continued once more and Imori finally succumbed, taking the thread and unraveling it, bringing light and darkness together in a manner unfitting to the forces of nature.

With its seal broken, a supernatural event happen that no one was aware of.

0

Yugi walked to school the next day, wondering where Jou and Honda were. "Hopefully they're already at school. I hope I didn't worry them by not meeting them after school yesterday." Yugi murmured to himself. Yami appeared beside him fully and walked with him to school. "Don't worry, aibou. I'm sure they will understand once you tell them where you went to yesterday." Yami reassured and Yugi nodded. They entered the school gates and Yami stayed by his side up until they found Jou and Honda. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon Yugi's cheek, making the boy flush, especially with the fact that they were present in front of his friends, before Yami left back inside of the puzzle. Yugi looked to the two and saw them with an odd look on their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We heard some students gossipin' 'bout the two boys ya played that game against yesterday. They were said to be in the hospital by unknown reasons." Jou disclosed. "Yeah, and another said that a trip they were supposed to be going on had to be canceled because of something happening to the island. They said that they heard it disappeared mysteriously." Honda added before giving a look to Jou. "And I think it was your little wish to reset the world that caused it."

"No! That wasn't me! How could one wish like that actually cause all this?!" Jou countered. "You two, let's not argue about it. Maybe Yami and Aqua can figure this out." Yugi commented and they nodded as they headed into school before class started. As they were heading to their class, Imori came around the corner and smiled over at Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi. I was just looking for you."

"What do you need, Imori?" Yugi asked, Jou watching Imori intently.

"I forgot to finish up my homework for our class. Is it ok if I can borrow yours to copy?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know..." Yugi began before Jou stepped up. "No, he won't let ya borrow his homework." Jou snapped. "But he's my friend and friends should share things between one another. Right, Yugi?" he questioned and Yugi was about to nod before Jou spoke up again. "That's not friendship, only selfishness! C'mon, Yugi, we need to get to class." Jou urged. "But, Imori..." he started. "No, he doesn't know true friendship." Honda stated and Jou nodded in agreement. "Yugi, who are you going to listen to, those guys or me?" he questioned once more. "I don't know..." Imori's eyes narrowed at Yugi's proclamation. "So, you don't want to be my friend after all? Fine then, I understand clearly. You're nothing but a traitor." Imori hissed before walking off. Yugi frowned and looked down. _'I didn't want to disappoint him like that.'_ he thought before he heard Jou call to him and he followed them towards his class.

/Yugi, don't worry about him. There's something wrong anyway. He's dangerous and I think it might be good to watch out for him now. Those disturbances weren't mere natural occurrences and after what we saw, he might have something to do with it./ Yami murmured and Yugi nodded.

"Alright." he said softly.

0

During gym class, Yugi placed the puzzle into his locker since they were going swimming and Yami and Aqua took the time while he was in class to sleep, letting all protective spells on the puzzle down, knowing they will be well protected inside of his locker. But they were wrong for once Yugi left, a figure appeared. They unlocked Yugi's locker using the combination they saw and took the puzzle, leaving a note behind. When Yugi and the others came out from the pool, Yugi unlocked his locker, ready to get dressed but gasped when he saw his puzzle was gone and the note in its place. "Who could've done this?" he questioned, looking over the note.

_If you want the puzzle back, come by yourself to room C. Don't tell no one about this or the puzzle is mine._

_\- Messenger of Darkness_

Yugi was determined to get the puzzle back and got dressed quickly, telling Jou and Honda he will meet up with them later before heading towards the room where the puzzle was being held.

0

Yami growled within the confines of the puzzle, unable to break free because of the two powers of shadows clashing with one another. /You will pay for this, child. Yugi will win against you and your soul will be taken./ Yami growled. Aqua roared in anger and Imori laughed. He wore the puzzle around his neck like a prize, listening to the tormenting cries of the inhabitants. Before him sat the unsealed Dragon Cards. "You can't escape and once Yugi comes here and loses to me in Dragon Cards, his souls will be offered and I'll become the new master of the shadows." Imori said. 'And I'll soon have all the friends I want.' Yami growled in warning. /He will never lose to someone like you. Your selfishness will put many people in danger and besides, what makes you think we'll listen to you? We only listen to the one who has freed us first and it wasn't you./

"We'll see about that." Imori whispered as he heard the door slide opened and smiled darkly. "I've been waiting for you, Yugi." he whispered. Yugi gasped lightly. "Imori! What are you doing with the puzzle?!" he cried. "Why, to get acquainted more with my new dark sides." he said. /Yugi! You must go against him! We can't do a thing since the puzzle isn't being wielded by a person of light so our powers and the powers of the Dragon Cards are clashing, keeping us from leaving!/ Aqua cried. "I will." he told them before he heard a pained roar come from them both and all went silent. "Yami! Aqua!" Yugi called but didn't get a response. Imori tsked and Yugi looked to him. "What did you do?!" he questioned angrily. "Only shut them up. I have control over the Dragon Cards and their powers follow my every command." Imori spoke, looking to him. "And now, since I have you right where I wanted, I challenge you to a game of Dragon Cards." he continued, pointing to the urn. "And since a game was initiated and the Dragon Cards are released, the only way to seal them back is by offering a soul to the soul-eating urn to calm the wrath of the cards."

"And you can't escape them, Yugi." Yugi glared at Imori with con.

"Now, let me explain the rules. First, you place the deck in the center of the table and according to Feng Shui, chi, or Dragon's Breath, develops in the mountain and down to earth so the cards act as the mountain and the table the earth. "Now, the deck has power flowing around it which is the five elements of evil held in balance; Fire, Wood, Metal, Water and Earth. Each of the five elements has a level and a dragon the represents it. Now, we draw six cards to start the game." Imori explained. They did so and Yugi examined the cards he had. _'I have to believe in myself. Thanks to him and the power of the Dragon Cards, Yami and Aqua can't help or support me.'_ Imori smirked as he watched him. _‘I studied this game thoroughly. I know every single strategy that could counter yours. Without your two shadows, you're helpless.'_ Imori thought as he looked at his hand and grinned at the possibilities.

"I'll go first." he said and drew a card, grinning even more. _'A level 4 water dragon. That makes two in my hand and if I can draw one more, I can create a Shui Long - a strong Water Dragon.'_ he thought. "Now, I discard this," he said, discarding a level 1 metal dragon. "And I'm done." he murmured. _'Just watch his features. You can always tell an opponent's hand from the cards they discard.'_ he thought as Yugi picked up a card. _'Hmm, this may help.'_ he thought, picking up a level 5 fire dragon. He discarded a card and it was now Imori's turn. He smirked. _‘I know what element he's collecting.'_ he thought as he picked up another card. _'The object of the game is to collect elements that will overpower your opponent's. Fire beats Metal, Metal beats Wood, Wood beats Earth, Earth beats Water and Water beats Fire. Not only does one defeat another, they give strength to one another. Wood give power to Fire, Fire to Earth, Earth to Metal, Metal to Water and Water to Wood!'_ he thought as Yugi drew another card. "Okay! I have two dragons!" he commented. "Summon Dragons!"

"I too have two dragons! Summon Dragons!" Imori called as they placed their cards down on the field. Soon, wisps of smoke drifted around them from the urn and Yugi gasped as the four dragons appeared on the side of the field that they were summoned on. Imori had two Water Dragons, one level 3 and the other level 4. Yugi had a level 5 Fire Dragon and a level 4 Metal Dragon. Imori laughed with glee. "Bad move, Yugi! I have two Water Dragons, level 3 and 4! But your dragons are of fire and metal elements!" Imori gloated. Yugi gasped, realizing his mistake. _'Oh no! Not only did I put out the wrong element, my Jin Long - a Metal Dragon, gives power to his Water Dragons and even thought my Huo Long - a Fire Dragon, is at level 5, he is weak compared to them!'_ Yugi thought in alarm. "Now! It's time for you to die!" Imori claimed as he sent his two Water Dragons to attack. "Go! Flood Attack!" he shouted as the two Water Dragons unleashed a giant flood of water upon Yugi's two dragons, their power increased by his Jin Long.

"Hah! My two Shui Longs—two Water Dragons—washed away all your dragons!" he announced with maniacal glee. _'I...I lost. I'm so sorry, Yami and Aqua.'_ he thought. Imori cackled once more as he glanced to him. "And now, Yugi, you know what will happen next. A penalty game! You have to give the dragons your soul!" he said. Yugi gasped in horror and looked up to the Water Dragons which gazed back at him. One snarled before reaching out, stabbing its claw straight into his chest and pulled out his pure soul brimming with light. Once it had a grip on his soul, the Water Dragon along with the other was being sucked back into the urn.

"Yes. Yes! Finally, I have control of the most deadly of shadows and have ultimate power!" Imori said with another bellow. Yugi slumped over, his eyes dimmed without the presence of a soul but his hand was able to rest upon the puzzle. Imori continued to cackle to his false victory until he felt extra weight and saw Yugi was able to get a hand on the puzzle. "No!" he cried, feeling the power of the dragons that was once on the puzzle leaving. The puzzle, feeling the remnants of Yugi's light energy, freed Yami and Aqua from the other shadows' power and came out from the puzzle. Aqua snarled in anger before looking down to Yugi. "Yugi!" he cried, bringing him out of the chair and looked into his eyes, seeing them devoid of the spark of life they always held. He growled lowly before turning his gaze upon Imori. "What did you do to him?!" he hissed. "I played a game of Dragon Cards with him. He lost and his soul now belongs to the dragons." Imori explained, lacking emotion in tone as much as his face showed.

Yami hissed, looking back to Yugi and caressed his cheek lightly before telling Aqua to keep an eye on him. He nodded and sat down, holding Yugi close. Yami sat down in his seat and glared at the overpowered teen in front of him. "Alright, this time I'm going against you! For Yugi's soul back!" he snarled. "I'll stake my soul if I am to lose." he continued and Imori smiled. "Ok by me." Yami sighed in relief mentally, knowing if Yugi didn't grab hold of the puzzle, not only would they still be sealed away by the dragons' power but with the power giving to Imori by the dragons would've forced them to follow his every command even if he wasn't the original master of the puzzle. _'So…they share a mind. I should've known. From what I read about Egyptian mythology that talked about the puzzle, the demonic spirits, after acquiring a form of their own, will protect their master to the ends of the earth.'_ he thought. _'I could've become their master and control the darkness but Yugi had to grab the puzzle before I could be bestowed with the power! He will pay for this worse than before now that the dragons have his soul!'_ he thought with glee before glancing over at Yami.

"I guess I can't become the master of darkness and death until I defeat you both...then one more game it shall be!" he said as he took the cards used in the previous duel and shuffled them back into the deck. Yami looked over to the soul urn, worried about what could be happening with Yugi's soul. 'Will I even get him back if I win?' he thought, worried about the consequences that he doesn't get Yugi's soul back. "Don't worry yourself. I know you're worried about poor little Yugi's soul. You don't have to worry about him! This urn takes three months to digest a soul and if you manage to win against me, you'll get him back in exchange for my own." Imori said and Yami nodded. "Alright then, let's get this over with." They both drew their cards and Yami examined his. He had a level 4 Earth Dragon, a level 5 Wood, level 5 Metal, level 2 Fire, level 1 Wood and level 2 Water.

Imori had two level 5 Waters, two level 4 Waters, a level 4 Fire and a level 5 Wood.

The duel went on for a short while, none getting a potential set. Yami drew a card and discarded a level 2 Earth without speaking. Imori smirked and drew his card before grinning. He now had a pair of level 4 Fires, level 5 Waters and level 5 Woods. All he needed was one of them and he could defeat Yami. He took his turn and saw Imori's grin. He knew that he had something planned before looking to his own hand. _'Only one potential set. It may take time to complete my hand.'_ he thought as he discarded a level 4 Fire from his hand and gave the turn to Imori. Imori looked to the discard pile and saw how big it was getting. _'It has enlarged greatly but too bad for Yugi's other self, I know his strategy and I know what elements he's trying to collect. A level 4 Earth Dragon and a Level 5 Metal Dragon. But that won't be enough cause my Water Dragon and Wood Dragon will defeat them both.’_ he thought as he drew and would've smiled when he saw he drew a level 5 Water Dragon. _'Now I got the first set completed. All I need is a level 5 Wood and he's going down!'_ he thought. Yami took his turn and was glad to see the level 4 Earth Dragon. "Now, I'll discard this." he said, discarding a level 5 Wood but didn't see the mistake in it.

"Ha ha! And I'll take that!" Imori claimed and Yami gasped. "How?" he questioned. "In this game, you can take cards that your opponent discards and you should learn, discarding high level cards towards the end is dangerous!" Imori explained. "Now, I summon two dragons!" he said, placing his level 5 Water Dragon and level 5 Wood Dragon onto the field. Yami growled in anger. _'Great, since he sent out his dragons first, they'll continue to get stronger the longer it takes me to complete a set.'_ he thought. Aqua watched the battle silently, hearing his dragon kin crying out for help from the power that has consumed them.

/We never wanted this…/ One murmured.

/Cruel people use us only for destruction…/ Another whispered.

/We want happiness and freedom…/

The voice of the dragons continue to bombard him and he knew that he would have to figure a way to free the dragons instead of letting them suffer more years sealed away to be used in a game of death such as this. Yami drew his card and it was the last level 5 Metal Dragon he needed. "Great! My second set is done! Summon Dragons!" he said and the two dragons appeared on his side of the field. "I summon a level 5 Water Dragon and level 5 Wood Dragon! Behold, Shui Long and Mu Long!" Imori called.

"And I summon a level 4 Earth Dragon and level 5 Metal Dragon! Tu Long and Jin Long!" Yami returned.

"Dragon battle! Jiao Long Fu!" They both called and the dragons went into battle. "I can't believe you made the same mistake Yugi did in his duel! My Shui Long drowned his Metal Dragon in an instant! Now go! Destroy the Jin Long with your flood!" Imori said. Yami smirked and snickered. "Think again, Imori." Yami murmured. "Go Tu Long! Ground Shatter!" he commanded and the dragon roared to life, smashing the ground with its claws and shifted the earth, controlling the dragon's breath like the chi gathered upon the mountain. Yami smirked once more, closing his eyes in content before looking back to Imori. "You say you know the game well. Then you should've known that Earth give power to Metal and Metal is protected by the Earth. So my Earth Dragon creates a dam and blocks your deluge!" Yami said and Imori growled. _'You may have figured out the game but you still won't be able to defeat me.'_ Imori thought as he grinned. "So, you blocked my Shui Long's attack. Very impressive but not good enough! Now go, Mu Long!" Imori called and Yami saw that the dragon was getting bigger.

"Where is it getting all that power?!" Yami demanded. "Why, from the Shui Long. Just like a sapling of a tree, it needs water to grow into a big, strong tree and my Mu Long is doing the same!" Imori said. Yami gasped and Imori smirked. "Now Mu Long, go after his Tu Long!" he commanded and the dragon let loose a mighty roar before attacking. The Earth Dragon growled as the shoots wrapped around it, leaving it immobilized. Soon, the shoots started sucking its power right out of it. Imori laughed in dry humor. "Trees need sustenance from the earth which is exactly what my dragon is doing. Soon, it'll be nothing but a dried up husk but for now, since it's immobilized, it leaves my Shui Long free to attack your Jin Long!" Imori commented as the dragon went towards the unprotected Jin Long. It seemed that it took the attack head on and Imori once again laughed in triumph.

"Now, your Jin Long is dead and so are you!" he said. But he saw something was wrong. _'No! I forgot! My Shui Long is weakened because it gave its power to the Mu Long!'_ Imori thought. But he grinned. _'But no matter, his Jin Long is still rusting.'_ The Jin Long roared in agony, wobbling on rusted and slowly withering legs. "I know you can do this, Jin Long, give me the last of your strength!" Yami called and the Jin Long roared once more as he stood up the best it could. Soon, it jumped up into the air, using his axe wings to fly. "No! Impossible! It used its axe wings and took flight!" Imori cried in surprise.

"Go, Jin Long! Attack the Mu Long!" he called and the dragon roared once more as it flew towards the Mu Long. "No...NO! If Metal hits Wood, it's going to...I can't lose with ultimate power so close. Go, Shui Long! Flood Attack!" Imori commanded. The Shui Long let loose his flood once more but it was already too late. "Now, Axe Wing Slash!" Yami announced and the Jin Long sliced the Mu Long into pieces, freeing the Tu Long from its grip. But after the deed, the flood hits and it sunk, rusting and reduced to nothing. Yami lowered his head in respect to the Jin Long's sacrifice. _'You gave your life and last bit of strength to save your comrade. I thank you for your help.'_ he thought before looking to Imori. "Your Mu Long and been defeated and my Tu Long is free! Now Tu Long, go! Ground Shatter!" Yami hissed and the dragon roared as it slammed the ground beneath it, sending shockwaves towards the Shui Long.

The Shui Long screeched as it started to sink into the fissures in the ground. "No! My Shui Long!" Imori cried. _'The earth element dams all flows of water and absorbs the negative energy.'_ he thought in fear as he watched his dragon disappear.

_'I...I lost. I lost everything...'_

"Now, you must pay the penalty." Yami murmured. "Normally, I would've devoured your flesh and soul but since I need to get Yugi's back, you're safe from one fate of the dark game. Your soul will instead be used to feed 25 ravenous dragons instead!" Imori's eyes widened as every dragon came from their cards, glaring down at him with soulless expressions. The Shui Long that he had controlled roared and plunged its claws into his chest, taking his soul then turned to Yami. /Sorry for everything we have caused. We will deal with him ourselves…/ The dragon said. "Do not worry. We forgive you for it wasn't you who made him break the seal but his own selfish desires intertwined with the negative powers of the Dragon Cards." Yami whispered. "Now, you must return back from whence you came and please, return back our master's soul." The Shui Long nodded as all the dragons disappeared back into the urn with Imori's soul and gave back Yugi's. Aqua took the sphere of Yugi's light essence and returned it back to him, placing a sleeping spell over him so he wouldn't wake and saw them feasting off the boy he once called a friend.

The cards were sealed once again but Aqua's mission wasn't over yet with the cards for he still wish to free his kin from the power that binds them to the cards.

0

Later that night, Aqua carried the sealed urn with him to a secluded part of the park and connected his mind with those of the dragons, seeing as it was easy now that the power of the seal has been appeased for the next three months. "Come to me. Follow my power and be free from the curse that those of ancient times had placed onto you." Aqua whispered and soon, a rush of wind circled him and soon all the dragons were freed and floating before him. Seeing as they were finally free without unleashing destructive power upon the balance of nature, they thanked Aqua and soon left while few stayed. /I wish to stay with you. I want to help protect your master from all causes that could harm him./ The level 5 Jin Long said, glancing down at him. /And I wish to do so as well to repay the actions that my brothers have caused when he dueled against the child./ The level 5 Shui Long added, still feeling guilty of seeing such an innocent soul be taken into the urn.

The level 4 Tu Long and Level 5 Huo Long stayed as well. Aqua nodded, picking up the sealed game once more and soon headed back, the Huo Long turning its body into coldfire so as to not cause any unexpected fires from the brush.


End file.
